Sleep Well
by PreciousArmy
Summary: [YoonMin] (Update: Bagian VII & Afterwards) Yoongi tidak pernah tahu kalau Jimin ternyata seorang pembalap liar sampai Jimin mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu, ketika Jimin dinyatakan koma, kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai bermunculan, termasuk Yoongi yang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya... / Rate M / BTS, Seme!Suga, Uke!Jimin / Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural / Yaoi, BL, Complete
1. Mengantuk

"Selamatkan dia, kumohon,"  
Panik.  
Suaranya bergetar, menyesuaikan dengan ekspresi ketakutan, mengiringi ranjang yang diseret menuju Unit Gawat Darurat sebuah rumah sakit. "Sembuhkan dia..."  
Satu perawat membuatnya berhenti melangkah "Maaf, Tuan, Anda tidak boleh masuk kedalam UGD."  
Keduanya saling tatap, kemudian kerah seragam perawat itu dicengkeram erat. "Aku akan membunuh kalian jika dia mati."

 **Pip...**

 **Pip pip...**

Pasien:  
Park Jimin

 **Pip pip, pip-**

Keluhan:  
Kecelakaan sepeda motor

 **Piiiii-**

ㅡ  
First Project  
A YoonMin fanfiction

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian I**

[ Mengantuk ]  
ㅡ

"Yoongi-hyung!"  
Jimin, dengan _sweater_ kebesaran yang ia kenakan, menjuntaikan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang ketika ibu jari Yoongi menekan tombol _shoot_ di kamera. Mereka sedang liburan, jalan-jalan ke taman kompleks perumahan dekat sebuah _conbini_. Yoongi tersenyum hingga deret geliginya terpampang, menyorot wajah Jimin.  
"Jimin-ah, hai hai, katakan hai kearah sini."  
"Haiii," Tingkah kekanakannya muncul. Jimin mendekat, bahkan melekatkan wajahnya pada lensa. "Ini lubang hidungku."  
"Ugh, hidungmu berlumut."  
"Yaa," Tangannya menggapai keatas, memukul Yoongi sambil tertawa geli. Tangan itu nampak menghilang dari _frame_ , begitu pula dengan sebagian wajah Jimin yang terlihat koyak karena ia banyak bergerak. Lucu sekali dan Yoongi menyukai momen seperti ini.

Jimin, Park Jimin, adalah siswa kelas dua SMA yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mahasiswa kaya, Min Yoongi. Mereka berpacaran sejak Jimin baru saja masuk SMA. Dua tahun yang lalu.  
Umumnya, mereka nampak seperti remaja biasa. Seperti kakak-adik. Seperti mencintai diam-diam. Romansa yang manis. Akan ada saat dimana mereka saling melempar senyum, melirik, mendekap, dan tertawa. Atau saat dimana mereka saling cemburu, merajuk, atau lainnya. Memang begitulah remaja.  
Yoongi jatuh cinta pada Jimin ketika anak itu berlarian dengan seragam SMP, mengangkat hadiah kelulusannya tinggi-tinggi, bernyanyi, kegirangan. Ia diberi cukup uang untuk merayakan kelulusannya, untuk bersenang-senang dengan kawannya diluar rumah. Tapi, seorang Ibu, mengemis padanya, dengan gaun katun dekil ia membungkuk, pelan-pelan mencoba menarik perhatian Jimin.  
Jimin tentu saja melihatnya. Ia menghentikan segala gerak, berdiri menghadap si Ibu sambil melirik pada tangan kumal yang menengadah. Setelah dua kali kedipan mata, ia langsung merogoh saku, mengeluarkan semua uang yang ia miliki hingga ke koin terakhir. "Belilah makan yang banyak. Rayakan kelulusanku dan doakan aku lulus lagi di SMA nanti." Tersenyum, mengepalkan jemari si Ibu agar menggenggam uang itu baik-baik.  
Bagi Yoongi, yang kala itu baru pulang selepas kuliah dan hanya numpang lewat, seorang anak laki-laki SMP yang bersedia memberikan seluruh uang jajannya untuk pengemis adalah hal menakjubkan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Jimin, "Kau keren juga. Biasanya anak-anak memilih untuk pura-pura buta." juga memberi beberapa receh untuk si Ibu yang kemudian pergi.  
"Oh ya?" Wajah Jimin terlihat kaget. "Tapi, Bibi itu pasti lapar 'kan?"  
"Ya, jelas." Yoongi menyimak aspal, lalu melirik Jimin lagi. Dan dari sinilah mereka saling kenal, hingga saling jatuh cinta. Kisah mereka bukan sesuatu yang rumit.

Jimin yang dikenal oleh Yoongi adalah anak lugu, polos, kekanakan. Kadang Yoongi berpikir dirinya bisa saja mempengaruhi Jimin; Yoongi tipe yang kasar, mulutnya tidak manis dan ia khawatir kalau Jimin sedih saat bersamanya. Tapi Jimin, justru ia menyukai sifat Yoongi. Seperti ketika orang itu marah, beberapa barang mungkin akan rusak tapi Yoongi tidak akan mendaratkan apapun pada tubuh Jimin.  
Meski lidahnya akan jadi amat sangat tajam. Seperti 'ulangi sekali lagi, sialan' atau 'kau dungu? Tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaan keparat ini?' dan lain-lain. Atau yang paling lucu adalah seperti 'aku tidak suka kau didekat jalang itu, kau tahu kau milik siapa, idiot?'  
Memang, beberapa kali Jimin menangis karena ucapan Yoongi yang keterlaluan, tapi melihat Yoongi yang menjadi gusar, Jimin tahu kalau sebenarnya orang itu tidak bermaksud jahat. Kekasihnya hanya marah.

"Hyung," Jimin melamun, tangannya mendekap lengan kiri Yoongi dan kepalanya disandarkan disana. "Hyung, aku mengantuk."  
"Tidurlah." Yoongi yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, mengusap kepala Jimin. Lalu, ia merasa lengannya didekap makin erat, seolah menyampaikan 'lihat aku, lihat aku'. Maka Yoongi menoleh, ia melihat Jimin mendongak, menatapnya. Bibir tebal itu bergerak, membisikkan sesuatu. Yoongi tidak mendengarnya tapi ia tahu apa yang Jimin katakan ketika menyimak bibir itu.  
'Tidurlah denganku'.  
Malam dimana keduanya bercinta untuk pertama kali adalah seminggu menjelang kenaikan Jimin ke kelas dua SMA, dimana Jimin masih ilegal, tapi bagaimana Yoongi mampu menolak? Bahkan desahan dari suara anak-anak itu masih terngiang sampai keesokan paginya. Jimin yang merengek dan berusaha meredam erangan, Jimin yang memejamkan mata erat, mencengkeram seprai, atau meliukan tubuh dengan kepolosan yang sensual. Kelemahan Yoongi.  
Satu diantara sekian banyak hal favoritnya: membiarkan Jimin telanjang dan merebah dibalik selimut. Dia tidak bilang kalau menyukai hal itu, dia mengaguminya diam-diam. Karena Jimin masih 'kecil', anak itu berpikir baik-baik saja untuk telanjang didekat kekasihnya. Sementara bagi Yoongi, itu adalah sebuah keuntungan; ketika ia dengan sengaja meraba-raba Jimin tanpa dicurigai. Toh, Jimin tidak akan menolak apapun yang dilakukan Yoongi padanya.

"Aku mengantuk," Bersandar di kursi mobil, Jimin mengusap matanya pelan, menguap. Yoongi, dengan pintu kemudi yang dibuka lebar-lebar, merokok.  
"Tidurlah." Tangannya bergerak, mengusap kepala Jimin. Samar, aroma tembakau dan asap menyeruak, yang kadang Jimin anggap sebagai aroma lelaki dewasa atau kadang ia anggap sebagai gangguan. "Kau tidak mungkin mengajakku tidur bersama —di mobil, ya 'kan?" Yoongi bergurau, Jimin menggeleng.  
"Hyung, apa ada masalah?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kau lebih sering merokok akhir-akhir ini."  
"Oh," Yoongi melirik batangan berasap yang terselip diantara jemarinya lalu membuang benda itu. Diinjak. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah kubuang."  
Diam sebentar, lalu Yoongi menutup pintu ketika Jimin merangkak dari kursinya menuju kursi kemudi; tempat Yoongi. Dengan tatap bingung Yoongi menyorot anak itu, yang mendudukan diri keatas pangkuannya dan menatap lamat-lamat.  
'Ada apa?' Seperti itu cara Yoongi menatap Jimin sekarang. Dan Jimin memberi ciuman.  
Jujur saja, Yoongi juga menyukai adegan ciuman dengan Jimin. Kepolosan Jimin membuat peraduan mereka terasa manis. "Hyung, aku mengantuk."

ㅡ

Yoongi berlarian begitu kasur dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil ambulan. Bersama beberapa perawat, ia mengiringi Jimin yang pucat, yang dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terbasuh merah darah, menuju UGD.  
Jimin menggenggam jemari Yoongi erat-erat. Biasanya genggaman itu terasa hangat, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dingin sekali.  
"Jimin-ah, kau dengar aku?" Yoongi hampir menangis ketika telinganya menangkap suara Jimin merintih, dan kepalanya memberi angguk lemah.  
"Hyung, aku mengantuk..."  
"Tidak," Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi tidak berkata 'tidurlah'. Ia lebih memilih mode marahnya: "Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau sampai tertidur. Paham?"  
Jimin merasa sedang menertawai wajah Yoongi, tapi ia sendiri bahkan tidak mendengar suara-suara, atau tawa susulan, atau guncangan tubuh yang kegelian. Ia cuma merasa sakit dan perlu untuk tidur.

 _Hyung, aku mengantuk._

ㅡ

Pip, pip. Pip, pip.  
Selang oksigen terpasang pada hidung Jimin seolah rohnya ada didalan tabung. Yoongi duduk memandangi dalam diam. Beberapa saat yang lalu keluarga Jimin datang, tapi tiga puluh menit sebelum jam besuk usai, mereka pergi.  
Bermacam andai-andai berlarian dalam benaknya, tentu soal Jimin. Ia berusaha menghadirkan prasangka positif tapi yang hadir selalu kemungkinan terburuk.  
Untuk apa Jimin kebut-kebutan? Sepeda motor siapa yang ia kendarai? Selama dua tahun, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jimin bisa mengendarai sepeda motor. Untuk sekedar membayangkan Jimin mengebut pun terasa sulit. Dalam kiraannya, Jimin adalah si anak mama, si _baby-boo-bee_ —begitulah Yoongi mengejek.

"Ah, selamat siang." Satu suara dari pintu membuat Yoongi terkesiap. Meraup kesadaran, ia menoleh dan menemukan dua pelajar berseragam di muka pintu. Keduanya membungkuk menyalami.  
"Siang," Yoongi tahu, itu pasti teman Jimin. Seragam mereka sama. "Menjenguk Jiminnie?"  
"Iya, kami teman sekelasnya. Aku Taehyung dan ini Jungkook." Satu orang yang berponi tersenyum lebar, melangkah lebih kedalam. Awalnya Yoongi tidak berencana menanyakan apa-apa sampai Taehyung sendiri yang menyampaikan kalau motor yang dikendarai Jimin adalah motornya. Motor milik Taehyung. "Jimin bilang padaku kalau dia mau berkeliling sebentar, kami sedang berkumpul di karaoke dengan tiga teman yang lain."  
"Kalian mabuk?"  
"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Jungkook ikut berseru mengiringi Taehyung. Oh, mereka jujur. Memang polos seperti Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk, baru saja akan memutar arah duduknya menghadap Jimin lagi, tiba-tiba Taehyung menambahkan, "Bukankah Jimin memang begitu? Dia sering ikut balapan liar dan memasang taruhan, ya 'kan?" Ia meminta persetujuan Jungkook, yang dengan ragu memberi anggukan.  
Mengerut, Yoongi merasa ia salah dengar. "Balapan liar?"  
"Ya, tiap hari Jumat, dimulai pukul sebelas, berkumpul di dekat _Seven Eleven_ jalan XX."  
"Bagaimana kau tahu?"  
"Karena Jimin sering meminjam motorku untuk itu."  
Hening.  
Yoongi menolehkan kepala dengan berat kearah Jimin. Anak ini? Si pemilik suara idaman Yoongi? Si kecil yang gemar duduk dipangkuannya? Jimin yang kekanakan itu... Sering balapan?  
Alis Yoongi bertautan, jemarinya menggenggam tangan Jimin erat lalu menggumam pelan, "Jimin-ah, berapa banyak yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Jimin selalu beralasan agar Yoongi tidak menemuinya tiap Jumat. Katanya, itu adalah waktu untuk bersama keluarga, karena hari Sabtu ia pasti menginap di apartemen Yoongi sampai Minggu malam. Yoongi tidak banyak tanya, ia mengiyakan karena alasan itu masuk akal dan karena ia yakin Jimin takkan membohonginya. Maka hari Jumat, tiap minggu, tiap bulan, Yoongi hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama _Play Station_.  
Tapi sekarang, Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin tidak dirumah bersama keluarganya ketika hari Jumat tiba, melainkan ikut balapan liar.  
Dan ini membuat Yoongi ingin tahu lebih banyak. Kenapa selama dua tahun, ia tidak tahu dan tidak diberitahu apa-apa? Jika alasannya karena Jimin tidak mau dilarang, apa alasan yang mengharuskan Jimin ikut balapan? Itu pasti lebih kuat dari sebuah larangan keselamatan.  
Tentu saja Yoongi akan melarang. Apa Jimin tidak tahu seberapa kalut Yoongi untuk membayangkan kehilangan kekasihnya? Apa Jimin masih tidak merasakan sebesar apa perasaan Yoongi padanya?

ㅡ

"Jangan khawatir, lukanya tidak parah. Tapi, nampaknya Jimin-ssi belum mau dibangunkan." Jelas salah seorang dokter yang—menurut Yoongi—memiliki wajah tidak ramah, Kim Namjoon. Dengan gaya penuh penyesalan ia menatap Jimin di kasur. "Untuk sementara, keadaannya masih baik."  
"Masih baik? Itu artinya, bisa memburuk?" Ibu Jimin mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya, alisnya merendah, kekhawatiran khas seorang Ibu nampak jelas disana.  
"Bisa dibilang, Jimin-ssi sedang koma; entah akan sadar atau tidak, baik atau tidak. Kami hanya berjaga-jaga kalau tubuhnya bereaksi."  
"Astaga, Jimin-ku," Ibu hampir menangis. Sementara Yoongi hanya diam didekat wanita penuh duka itu. Tidak jauh beda dengan Ibu Jimin, Yoongi juga ketakutan. Setelah berbincang dan menyepakati beberapa hal, akhirnya malam ini Yoongi yang menemani Jimin di RS.

Masih bersama kedipan dari mesin jantung dan desis tabung oksigen, Jimin terlelap dalam kamar temaram—Yoongi memadamkan lampu dan hanya menyalakan lampu meja. Suasanya begitu tenang, membuai, tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengantuk.  
Mengingat perkataan Dokter Namjoon siang tadi, Yoongi agak terpukul. Jimin koma dan tidak diketahui kapan akan terbangun. Sementara rasa rindunya pada tawa itu, pada sentuhan itu, seakan membuatnya gila detik ini. Lagipula ada banyak hal yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Jimin. Banyak sekali.

Mengusap punggung tangan Jimin dengan ibu jari, Yoongi menatap wajah kekasihnya diam-diam, lalu tertekan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jimin pergi dari hidupnya, Jimin sudah menjadi bagian dirinya, segala bahagianya ada disana.  
" _Ayo tidur, harus tidur! Jangan beri aku alasan, hyung, aku memintamu untuk pergi tidur, sekarang. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menemanimu. Tidurlah!_ " Pasti itu yang akan Jimin katakan jika saja ia membuka matanya sekarang. Membuat Yoongi tertawa getir. Ah, Jimin begitu berharga, dia tidak boleh pergi. "Aku akan tidur bersamamu disini." Katanya, merogoh tas dan meraih sebotol pil. _Restoril_ * (*jenis obat tidur).

 _Ah, Jiminnie... Aku sangat mengantuk..._

ㅡ

"Bangun."  
Yoongi membuka mata perlahan ketika ia mendengar ada yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Alih-alih cahaya, nampak langit-langit berwarna merah jambu. Merah jambu? Yoongi segera mendudukan diri, menganalisa sekitar lalu menemukan sosok laki-laki dengan kaus lengan panjang dan celana panjang putih polos, telanjang kaki, duduk di hampa udara.  
Yoongi mengerjap, mencoba mencari pegangan dan meyakinkan diri kalau ia tidak sedang mengigau ketika ada seseorang yang melayang didepannya. "Kamu terbang? Maksudku, aku dimana?"  
Orang didepannya tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Kamar Jimin, namaku Seokjin. Dan, aku memang melayang."

ㅡ

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian I, selesai**

[ Mengantuk ]

 **Bersambung ke Bagian II**


	2. Tertidur

Dua puluh jam.

Sudah dua puluh jam sejak Yoongi terbangun didalam kamar merah jambu. Ia melihat pintu tapi tidak bisa membukanya. Ia melihat jendela tapi tidak tahu ada apa dibaliknya. Yang ia tahu hanya ruangan bernuansa pink dengan beberapa aksesoris bercorak zebraㅡkarpet, tempat duduk didepan cermin dan sisi lemari. Pada jam keduapuluh ini, Yoongi mulai lelah berpikir; tentang dimana dia sebenarnya, sosok yang melayang, juga cara keluar dari ruangan itu.  
Mengenai sosok melayang bernama Seokjin, entah kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sementara Yoongi tidak.  
"Kamar Jimin? 'Kamar Jimin' apa?" Tanya Yoongi ketika pertama ia terbangun dan disambut kehadiran Seokjin. Ekspresinya antara bingung dan ragu.  
"Ah, benar. Karena ini 'Kamar Jimin', tentu saja kamu melupakan Jimin."  
Alis Yoongi mengerut. "Tak bisakah kau bicara lebih jelas?" Lalu Seokjin mengedik bahu, berjalan mendekati jendela, berlagak mengamati pemandangan diluar padahal Yoongi hanya bisa melihat warna putih terang dibaliknya.  
"Nikmati saja, nanti kau akan tahu." Ia tersenyum dan beralih menuju pintu, memutar kenop, sempat menengok Yoongi sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah keluar. "Jangan lupa untuk membuat kenangan yang bagus, tidak boleh nakal."ㅡBLAM, pintu ditutup dan sosoknya lenyap. Bahkan hingga di duapuluh jam berikutnya, Yoongi masih tidak paham pada satupun kalimat yang disampaikan Seokjin.

Bibirnya meloloskan lenguhan. Walaupun hanya terbaring diatas tempat tidur beralas warna pastel, tapi Yoongi memang merasa selelah itu. Kabar baik, sekarang lelaki pengantar cerita kita ini mulai kelaparan. Kabar buruk, hal gila baru saja terjadi dalam kamar: terdengar denting-denting peralatan makan, yang ternyata kemunculan sebuah meja dengan sajian lengkap diatasnya. Muncul begitu saja. "Aku pasti sudah gila. Ada apa kemarin malam sampai aku terbangun ditempat begini?" Gelisah, Yoongi kembali berkutat pada kenop pintu, mencari kalau-kalau lubang kuncinya muncul seperti kasus meja makan sesaat lalu. Tapi, ia malah hanya mendengar ketukan. Oh, bagus, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Yoongi bisa memberitahu kalau ada masalah pada kenop itu, siapapun diluar pasti akan mencoba membantu dan setelahnya Yoongi bisa keluar dari sana. Ide bagus. Maka Yoongi memutar kenop, menyiapkan diri untuk berakting seolah baru menyadari kalau pintunya rusak. Tapi, sayangnyaㅡanehnya, pintu itu terbuka.  
"Halo, hyung. Sudah bangun?" Seseorang menyapa dari balik papan kayu yang perlahan menganga. Laki-laki, remaja, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya melengkung. Yoongi belum sempat mengintip area dibelakang si tamu ketika tamu itu merangsek dan menyeret Yoongi untuk duduk bersama. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" Ia menuang teh dari dalam teko diatas meja-makan-dadakan, menyuguhkannya pada Yoongi, sementara si tokoh utama cerita memasang wajah sinis bukan main. "Kau siapa?"  
Hening.  
Tamu tadi menjawab, "Jimin."  
Hening lagi.

"..."  
Masih hening.  
Jimin tertawa, memukul lengan Yoongi dengan maksud bergurau. "Ayolah, apa kau tidak menyukai kamarku?" Ting-tong, benar, akhirnya Yoongi paham apa yang dikatakan Seokjin mengenai 'Kamar Jimin': ruangan merah muda ini adalah milik bocah didepannya. Tidak menunggu waktu untuk sekedar basa-basi, Yoongi langsung bertanya mengenai 'mengapa aku bisa ada disini?'. Jimin balik bertanya. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti mau keluar dari sini 'kan?"  
Yoongi menggerakkan bibir, 'bingo', sambil berlagak menembak kearah Jimin menggunakan jari. Tentu saja itu membuat Jimin mengikik geli. Ia mengangguk, berkata pada Yoongi kalau pintu kamar itu tidak pernah dikunci dan bukan hal sulit untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi Yoongi berkalut kalau kenop itu bahkan tidak bisa diputar.  
Jimin meninggalkan kursi, memutar kenop dan taa-daah, pintunya terbuka. "Kau yakin ini rusak? Kurasa tidak ada masalah."  
"Pintu sialan," Yoongi mendesis, berjalan kearah pintu kemudian terpeleset hingga jatuh. Jimin tahu itu pasti sakit; kepalanya langsung beradu dengan lantai.  
"Kurasa, lantainya juga sialan." Gurau Jimin, menertawai Yoongi yang kini terduduk mengusap kepala. Benar, ini sakit sekali. Yoongi bisa merasakan kalau ia gegar otak. Pikiran dramatis. Ia memutar tubuh dan merangkak kearah tempat tidur, membuat Jimin bingung. "Kenapa? Pintunya sudah terbuka, keluarlah."  
 _Sialan, aku memang akan keluar. Tapi nanti, kalau kepalaku sudah lebih baik_ , benak Yoongi menjawab. Ah, penglihatannya berputar-putar.

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian II**

Dua kawan Jimin datang menjenguk lagi ke RS, membawa vas berisi bunga lilac yang cocok dipajang. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik bagi Taehyung untuk mendapati Yoongi tertidur pada sisi ranjang, menggenggam jemari Jimin rapat-rapat. "Astaga, manis sekali," Katanya, menggumam tawa sambil melihat Jungkook yang meletakkan bunga keatas meja. "Namjoon-ssi bilang kalau ia tidak tega membangunkan orang itu," Jungkook menunjuk Yoongi. Kalau diingat lagi, dua orang ini memang belum mengenal Yoongiㅡatau lebih tepat, belum dikenalkan oleh Jimin.  
"Apa dia kakaknya Jimin?"  
"Entah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dirumah keluarga Park." Mungkin karena dilandasi rasa penasaran yang membara, Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk menyimak wajah Yoongi lebih dekat. Maksudnya, mencoba menemukan kemiripan dengan Jimin untuk meyakinkan perkiraan kalau mereka (paling tidak) bersaudara. Tapi, Jungkook malah menemukan hal lain. "Taehyung, apa hanya perasaanku atau memang bibir orang ini berbuih?"  
Seperti hewan, telinga Taehyung mengedik. "Berbuih?"

[ Tertidur ]

Jimin menyeka kepala Yoongi dengan kain yang ia rendam dalam ember berisi air dingin. Sesekali usapan itu ia tekan, memaksa Yoongi untuk berdecit. "Tolong-pelan-sedikit, bocah sialan"  
"Kukira kepalamu cukup keras untuk menahan tekanan." Jimin menjawab, sarkastik. Kemudian suasana kembali sunyi. Yoongi yang tiarap menggoyang kaki bersama Jimin yang duduk menepi, berkutat dengan kepala si mulut tajam.  
"Hei, bocah,"  
"Hm?"  
"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."  
"Oh ya? Yang mana?" Masih mengompres kepala Yoongi.  
"Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukankah katanya, ini kamarmu?"

Tap, tap, tap-  
Dengan dampingan Dokter Namjoon, tubuh Yoongi diangkut menuju kamar lain. Kepanikan sangat kentara diantara mereka saat itu; berkalut mengenai Yoongi, yang semalam memutuskan untuk bermalam disamping Jimin, kehilangan kesadaran akibat konsumsi obat diluar anjuran dokter. Ini soal Restoril yang ia minum. Memang obat tidur, tapi obat seperti itu hanya boleh dikonsumsi dengan resep dokter sementara Yoongi tidak memilikinya. Sama sekali.  
 _Overdose_.  
"Siapa yang memberikannya obat itu?" Namjoon bertanya pada perawat didekatnya, yang tidak hanya berjumlah satu orang dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang melakukannya. Kecuali, Yoongi memang mengalami insomnia parah hingga seseorang mengizinkannya untuk menenggak obat itu. Yang berarti Yoongi seharusnya tahu takaran konsumsinya. Atau, jika bisa berpikir gila, jangan-jangan Yoongi sengaja melebihkan dosisnya?  
Tapi, untuk apa ia sengaja?  
Apa karena Jimin?  
Oh... "Tidak mungkin..."

ㅡ

Hari kedua.

"Bangun." Yoongi membuka mata perlahan ketika ia mendengar ada yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Alih-alih cahaya, nampak langit-langit berwarna merah jambu. Yoongi segera mendudukan diri, menganalisa sekitar lalu menemukan sosok laki-laki dengan kaus lengan panjang dan celana panjang putih polos, telanjang kaki, duduk di hampa udara. "Kau lagi."  
"Bagus, tidak sekaget kemarin." Seokjin melekatkan kakinya pada lantai dan mengitari tempat tidur Yoongi. "Sudah bertemu dengan Jimin?" Mendengar lenguhan Yoongi, Seokjin tahu kalau itu adalah jawaban 'ya'.  
"Dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Kau bilang, ini Kamar Jimin."  
"Memang."  
"Tapi dia terlihat tidak memahami keadaan juga."  
"Memang."  
"Apa kau akan menjawabku dengan 'memang' sampai mati?"  
"Memang."  
"Hantu idiot."  
"Hei," Seokjin memberi sedikit kejutan: memukul kepala Yoongi yang kemarin terjatuh dilantai. Ouch, itu pasti sangat sakit. "Aku bukan hantu. Uh, yah, setidaknya tidak disini." Baiklah, anggap saja dia hantu. Sebutan dari Yoongi itu bukannya tak beralasan; Seokjin melayang.  
Mungkin hantu ituㅡbaik, mari panggil Seokjin sebagai hantu mulai sekarangㅡsedang mencoba akrab dengan Yoongi, yang entah apa dasarnya ia memang merasa harus mendekati Yoongi. Jadi, ia mulai mengajak bicara mengenai banyak hal.  
Yoongi adalah orang yang mudah bosan, bahkan ia bisa tertidur saat kuliah berlangsung. Karena itu, Seokjin harus bisa menemukan topik menarik. Hingga kemudian ocehannya terseret pada sebuah kisah yang memancing rasa penasaran Yoongi: sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena penyakit; romansa klasik yang emosional.  
Diceritakan olehnya, dua orang bermarga Kim saling jatuh cinta. Namun, seorang Kim ternyata mengidap penyakit HIV. Tidak seperti orang lain yang perlahan menjauh, Monny lebih memilih untuk tetap disisi Jinny. Meski Jinny berlagak tidak membutuhkannya, bahkan sampai berpura-pura membenci kekasihnya, Monny tetap disana. Duduk dikursi besuk, menggenggam tangan Jinny yang bertambah lemah setiap harinya. " _Aku akan jadi dokter, lalu mencari obat untukmu agar kamu sembuh,_ " Kata Monny, menangis karena (untuk kesekian kali) keberadaannya ditolak oleh Jinny. " _Berhenti menjerit dan katakan kau mencintaiku. Karena aku tahu kau memang mencintaiku._ "  
Tapi, kenyataan berkehendak lain. Jinny meninggal sebelum Monny menyelesaikan sekolah kedokterannya. Dan bagian yang paling dibenci Yoongi setengah mati adalah bahwa Jinny tidak sempat mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Monny. "Gadis dungu." Katanya.  
"Kau ini, tak bisakah mengeluarkan pujian? Atau hidupmu memang penuh caci-maki?"  
"Apa yang bisa dipuji dari gadis itu?"  
Seokjin angkat bahu. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menolak Monny."  
"Seperti?"  
"Jinny tidak mau Monny tertular."  
 _... Aku mungkin akan pergi lebih cepat, tapi, jangan berhenti. Sembuhkan orang-orang yang bernasib sepertiku, maka anggap saja kau menyembuhkanku._

ㅡ

Hari ketiga.

Tidak seperti dua hari sebelumnya dimana Yoongi akan mendengar suara halus agak cempreng milik Seokjin, kali ini Yoongi terbangun karena hal lain. Ia merasa sekitar pandangannya gelap dan memang benar-benar gelap ketika matanya terbuka. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih mencerna keadaan, bahwa ia tidak lagi berada didalam kamar merah muda melainkan kamar yang diterangi cahya lilin. Lilin-lilin itu berceceran dilantai, tidak berbaris, diletakkan begitu saja. Bukan hanya nuansa kamar baru ini yang membuat Yoongi kalut, tapi juga keadaan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut jubah tidur, tanpa sehelai pakaian lain dibaliknya. "Apa-apaan ini?"  
"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya." Jimin muncul, juga hanya mengenakan jubah tidur, keluar dari sebuah pintu lain sambil mengeringkan rambut. Ia tersenyum seperti kemarin: matanya sampai melengkung. "Mau teh?"  
"Hentikan ocehanmu. Lebih baik kau jelaskan-" Yoongi jengah. "Lagi-lagi, kau membawaku kemana dan ada apa dengan pakaianku?"  
"Kau suka BDSM?" Menenggak isi gelas kacanya pelan-pelan, Jimin bertanya tanpa melirik Yoongi. Cairan itu nampak merah pekat, encer. Tidak seperti darah tapi cukup memuakkan. Dan pertanyaan aneh ini membuat Yoongi berencana untuk membenturkan kepala pada dinding, atau meja, atau apapun asal ia bisa membuat Jimin lenyap. "Yoongi-hyung, kau suka BDSM?"  
"... Uh," Barusan, saat Jimin memanggil, Yoongi merasa seolah sesuatu menyetrum isi kepalanya. Entah kenapa suara yang menyebutkan namanya itu terasa tidak asing. Jimin berjalan mendekat, lalu naik keatas tempat tidur. Memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang seperti orang sekarat kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk diatas kaki mulus laki-laki kasar itu.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir," Kalimatnya seperti mengusir, nyatanya suara itu terdengar seolah penasaran pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jimin menarik kerah jubah Yoongi, membawa wajah mereka mendekatㅡbahkan hidung keduanya sempat bergesekan. "Hyung, apa kau suka pada sesuatu yang kasar?"  
"Bicara apa anak ini..."  
"Hyung," Sekali lagi, Jimin menarik kerah dalam genggamannya. "Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Ia berbisik, nafasnya beradu dengan bibir Yoongi yang menyimpan banyak umpatan namun tertahan tanpa alasan. Matanya sibuk meneliti wajah Jimin: tatapan yang sayu, bibir itu... "Astaga-" Lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa kalau ini tidak asing. Apanya? Apa yang tidak asing? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi yang kalah, ia melakukannya, apapun yang Jimin rencanakan itu. Yoongi mengira kalau Jimin hanya anak laki-laki nakal yang suka mengurung orang dalam kamarnya, tapi ternyata, ia juga nakal dalam hal lain.  
Diluar dugaan, Jimin menguasai segala macam aksesoris siksaan yang ia sajikan untuk Yoongi. _Gags, bondages, rings_ , semuanya.  
"Sudah kuduga kau menyukai ini," Ucap Jimin dihelaan nafasnya. Wajah itu dibalur keringat habis-habisan dan jika saja sebuah tulisan mampu mewakili jeritan Jimin setelah ucapannya barusan, siapapun yakin kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuat seseorang bergidik. Sementara Yoongi, diluar kemauannya, juga menikmati tubuh Jimin hingga kelopak matanya berulang kali terpejam, hingga bibirnya berulang kali meloloskan hasrat yang menuntut penuntasan. Ia bukan tipe yang suka kalau tubuhnya sakit, tapi bersama Jimin, BDSM bukan sesuatu yang sulit.

Sesaat lalu, Ibu Jimin memanggil perawat, tapi perawat itu datang bersama bonusnya: Namjoon. Namjoon ternyata belum pulang meski jam kerjanya sudah selesai sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ibu Jimin memanggil perawat juga bukan tanpa alasan, ia panik karena tiba-tiba saja puteranya dibanjiri keringat, bahkan selang oksigen itu berembun seolah nafasnya sempat tersengal-sengal. Alis Namjoon menukik, ia hampir tidak pernah menemukan keadaan dimana seseorang yang koma bisa memproduksi keringat. Tapi, Jimin jelas-jelas belum terbangun.  
Menurutnya, ada terlalu banyak hal mengganjal disekitar Jimin. Jimin koma disebabkan oleh kurangnya asupan oksigen akibat benturan pada leher dan dada, mengakibatkan pernafasan yang tidak lancar dan itu bukan hal aneh. Tapi sisanya, seperti Yoongi yang overdosis dan tubuh Jimin yang berkeringat, membuat Namjoon menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh.  
Ini tidak mungkin ada sangkut-paut dengan hal-hal diluar logika, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang mampu ia pikirkan selain ini. Untuk memastikannya, ia akan memantau Jimin dengan matanya sendiri.

ㅡ

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian II, selesai**

[ Tertidur ]

 **Bersambung ke Bagian III**


	3. Mimpi 1

Sebelumnya, saya selaku penulis meminta maaf dan harap kemakluman dari pembaca mengenai 'Sleep Well Bagian III'.

Saya membuat keterangan bahwa bagian tiga sudah diperbarui, tapi pembaca menemukan bahwa hanya ada dua bagian. Saya memang sudah melakukan pembaruan, tapi karena beberapa kesalahan, saya memutuskan untuk mengulang tulisan, menghapus pembaruan dan mengundur penayangan bagian tersebut dari tanggal 25 Sept menjadi 26 Sept.

Sekali lagi, saya PreciousArmy, meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan pembaca. Terima kasih atas perhatian dan kesetiaannya.

Selamat membaca.

...

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian III**

Hari keempat.

Duduk disebuah kafe alun-alun, Namjoon menebar segala macam buku pada mejanya, menunggu secangkir Americano—espresso bisa membuat pikirannya buntu—yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu. Hari ini ia punya waktu untuk bersantai, tidak berkutat didalam RS, namun tetap saja kepalanya menuntut untuk penuntasan sejumlah tanya. Mengenai Jimin, tentunya.  
"Berkeringat dalam keadaan koma," Gumamnya pelan, mengiringi mata yang membaca deret-deret huruf dalam buku. Sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di kafe, Namjoon membeli beberapa buku yang ia kira mampu menjawab kebingungannya. Tidak mungkin universitas tempatnya mengambil gelar sarjana melupakan hal serupa keringat untuk dibawa sebagai pengetahuan lapangan. Sangat tidak mungkin.  
Tapi, buku-buku itu tidak melegakan dahaga sama sekali dan Namjoon mencoba untuk menelusurinya lewat internet. Meski bisa saja hampir sama dengan kasus buku, ada kemungkinan ia mendapat artikel terkait. _Scroll here, scroll there, read this, write that_... Hasilnya? "Ini menyebalkan."  
Grekk—" _Bang!_ " Seseorang menarik kursi kosong disamping Namjoon lalu memukul kepalanya sambil tertawa lebar. Tampang itu, sudah pasti, siapa lagi selain Hoseok? "Hei _bro_ ,"  
Namjoon mendesis, lalu ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau minum kopi."  
"Memang benar. Daripada moka atau latte, aku memesan cokelat dengan krimer."  
" _Sweet._ "  
" _Super_."

[ Mimpi 1 ]

"Oh? Kau menangani pasien yang menarik?" Hoseok menuruni tiga anak tangga didepan pintu kafe dengan sedikit berlari. Tepat didepannya mobil Namjoon terparkir dan Hoseok menagih tumpangan. Menyamankan diri dibalik kemudi, Namjoon sempat melirik penampilan pada spion sebelum menjawab Hoseok.  
"Hanya karena terjadi hal aneh padanya."  
"Hal aneh apa?" Hoseok menarik sabuk pengaman—bukannya kolot karena menumpang mobil dengan sabuk melingkar, tapi dia memang terlalu penakut.  
"Bahkan kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut penasaran."  
"Jadi, kau akan memberitahukannya padaku atau tidak?"  
"Bagaimana kalau melihat ke TKP?"

Dalam pejam, Yoongi merasa ada cahaya yang membentur wajahnya dengan gamblang, meski terpejam pun ia dibuat mengerejap kesilauan dan akhirnya—terpaksa—bangun. Masih berusaha menghalau cahaya yang menerpa, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, menyadari kalau lagi-lagi ia terbangun di kamar lain. "Baik, apa maumu?" Gumamnya, mengenakan sandal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang akan menyahut; entah Si Hantu atau Bocah Jimin. Tapi ternyata, ia sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban.  
Tunggu sebentar. Tempat tidur ini, meja belajar ini, kamar ini... "Aku-" Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka, beriring dengan kemunculan seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang mengomel. "Oppa, Ibu memanggilmu berkali-kali. Bangunlah!"  
"Yoonhee?" Itu adik perempuan Yoongi. Oh, apa ini sungguhan? "Kau Yoonhee?"  
"Apakah aku tewas dalam mimpimu?" Anak itu mencibir, berbalik lalu meninggalkan kamar Yoongi sambil tetap memekik kalau Ibu memintanya untuk sarapan.  
Terduduk ditepi kasur lalu mengusap wajah, Yoongi tertawa. Astaga, ternyata kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ia lalui hanyalah mimpi. Bagus, tidak ada laki-laki melayang atau bocah binal yang sok polos. Semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Terlalu girang, suara Ibu memanggil kembali kentara. Ya, semuanya mimpi! "Aku segera kesana, Bu!"

Di RS, Namjoon dan Hoseok segera menuju kamar Jimin. Bukan jam besuk, tidak heran kalau hanya ada satu perawat disana—pengecekan berkala. Tak berkata apa-apa, Hoseok menyimak anak yang terlelap dihadapannya, mencari kejanggalan apa yang dimaksud oleh Namjoon. Tentu saja Hoseok punya kepercayaan diri untuk meneliti Jimin, dia juga seorang dokter di RS yang sama; disini. Rekan kerja sekaligus teman Namjoon sejak sekolah menengah. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang menarik." Telunjuknya mengusap kulit lengan Jimin, berpindah ke dadanya, lalu mendengar tempo nafasnya. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Dia koma."  
Namjoon mengangguk. Masih belum berniat memberi jawaban, ia menyeret Hoseok ke kamar lain: kamar Yoongi. Barulah ia menjelaskan kalau satu hari setelah Jimin dinyatakan koma, Yoongi menenggak Restoril didekatnya. "Overdosis. Kami telah memberi penanganan sebagaimana biasanya, tapi ia tidak juga bangun."  
"Kau ingin bilang kalau ia koma? Penyebabnya?"  
"Sama seperti Jimin, kekurangan oksigen."  
"Apa?" Hoseok tertawa, mulai mengendus keanehan. Setelah dijelaskan, itu memang sedikit aneh. Pasien koma dibesuk oleh seorang kerabat yang kemudian ikut koma akibat menenggak obat tidur? Benar, ini menarik. Kepalanya langsung mengulas banyak hal: semua pelajaran yang ia dapat dari sekolah kedokterannya. "Tapi, mungkin saja ini kebetulan."  
"Kebetulan ya?"  
Mengangguk sambil mengedar pandangan keseluruh ruang, tiba-tiba Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, Namjoon, apa kau merasa familiar dengan kamar ini?"  
Kamar. Kamar Yoongi ternyata lebih menarik perhatian daripada keadaan pasiennya yang koma. Hoseok agak keterlaluan. Namjoon ikut menganalisa penjuru kamar. "Familiar?"  
"Ya. Oh, aku ingat. Ini kamarnya,"  
"Siapa?"  
"Dia, Kim. Kim- aku lupa nama orang itu."  
"Kim?"

"Ah, benar, Kim Seokjin!" Sambil terengah, Namjoon memapah tubuhnya pada dengkul, menggenggam secarik kertas yang kusut. Seokjin—yang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah—menemukan Namjoon dibelakangnya, lalu menghampiri. "Kau mengejarku?"  
"Ya," Namjoon menegakkan posisi berdirinya, mengatur suara agar terdengar setenang mungkin lalu menyodorkan kertas yang ia genggam. "Ini tertinggal."  
"Itu bukan milikku."  
"Tidak mungkin, disini tertulis 'untuk Kim Seokjin'. Ambillah."  
Seokjin tahu, laki-laki didepannya tidak sedang berbohong. Karena kertas itu, surat cinta itu, tadinya ada didalam loker. "Kau membuka lokerku?"  
"Tidak. Aku memungut ini di tempat sampah saat piket." Tangan Namjoon kembali menyodorkan surat, bahkan hampir memasukkan surat itu kedalam kantung kemeja Seokjin jika tidak dihalau; tangannya ditepis. "Hei,"  
"Itu sudah kubuang. Permisi."  
"Hei!"  
DIINNNNN—Suara klakson dari sebuah truk terdengar nyaring, nyaris menyambut tubuh Seokjin jika Namjoon tidak menariknya kebelakang. Truk itu agak oleng, tapi kembali melaju sambil memaki—Seokjin berniat untuk menyeberang ketika lampu pejalan kaki masih merah. Dengan dibalut suasana kejut, Seokjin mematung dalam rangkulan Namjoon. Tangannya yang tepat menyentuh dada bidang itu, mengalirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jarang ia temui dari lingkungannya maupun keluarganya. Sesuatu itu...

Dalam kamar merah jambu, duduk didekat Jimin yang tertidur sambil mendekap buku, Seokjin—Si Hantu—melamun.  
"... Namjoon?"

—

Hari kelima.

"Aku pergi, Bu." Memapah pada dinding, Yoongi mengenakan sepatu, langsung melenggang keluar rumah setelah menyempatkan untuk membelai kucingnya yang terus mengeong. Ini adalah hari kedua ia dirumah—tetap disini ketika ia bangun tidur untuk kedua kali—dan seperti biasa, ia harus mengikuti serangkaian kuliah. Semuanya normal; jalanan menurun, halte bus, pegawai-pegawai kantor, kedai sarapan, _conbini_ , semuanya. Itu membuat Yoongi merasa ringan—biasanya ia akan menggerutu sepanjang jalan.  
"Min Yoongi?"  
"Ya?" Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita. Wajahnya tidak asing.  
"Hei," Ia menghampiri Yoongi dengan senyum riang, rambutnya yang bergelombang mengayun indah ditiup angin. "Kau ikut kuliah pagi ini 'kan? Mau jalan sama-sama?"  
"Tentu. Kita sekelas?"  
Wanita itu tertawa, "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku walau kita selalu dikelas yang sama beberapa tahun ini. Namaku Kang Seulgi." Ia menjabat tangan Yoongi dan perlakuan itu disambut baik. Akhirnya, diiringi percakapan seru, mereka berangkat bersama seperti skenario khas roman picisan, menyorot momen dimana pemeran utama berjumpa dengan pasangannya. Sementara si orang ketiga, berdiri mengamati dari jauh, diam-diam.  
Dulu hal ini pernah terjadi; mengenai seseorang bernama Kang Seulgi. Dulu, jauh sebelum Jimin kecelakaan, jauh sebelum Yoongi menenggak Restoril, jauh sebelum keduanya dinyatakan koma.  
Kang Seulgi.  
Waktu itu, Jimin baru saja pulang sekolah dan Yoongi menjemputnya, segera menyibukkan diri di pantri demi dua cangkir teh untuk disajikan pada si kekasih kecil. Tapi ketika Yoongi masih menyeduh minuman, Jimin menemukan buku ini diatas meja belajar, didalam kamar.  
"Jimin-ah,"  
"Siapa Kang Seulgi?" Jimin berbalik meninggalkan meja, menangkup tangan Yoongi yang menggenggam cangkir dan langsung menenggak teh tadi tanpa merebutnya dari Yoongi. Sementara si-terajak-bicara tidak nampak kaget atau panik dengan pertanyaan Jimin. "Orang yang meminjamiku catatan. Kemarin aku tidak kuliah 'kan?"  
"Dia cantik?"  
Yoongi nampak berpikir, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat. "Sewajarnya gadis Korea."  
"Kau menyukainya, hyung?"  
"Huh?"  
"Biasanya hyung menolak hal seperti itu," Jimin mundur perlahan, tatapan matanya seolah menuding kalau Yoongi sedang berbohong. Misi sukses, emosi Yoongi terpancing dengan baik. Ia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir ditangannya dengan kasar, kemudian merenggut kerah baju Jimin dan membuat anak itu sempat menjerit kaget. "Hyung-"  
"Kau kira aku apa? Apa kau sedang berpikir kalau aku laki-laki sialan yang gemar membual? Apa kau sedang meragukanku?"  
"Tunggu-" Jimin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya; punggungnya terbentur ke dinding.  
"Kau berpikir kalau aku sama berengseknya dengan para jalang diluar sana, huh? Park Jimin?"  
"Hyung," Jimin menggenggam dua tangan Yoongi di kerahnya, lalu maju dan memberi ciuman. Tentu saja itu membungkam Yoongi. "Punggungku sakit." Ia berbisik dan Yoongi langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya. Jimin tersenyum, maju sekali lagi untuk memberi pelukan.  
"Maaf," Yoongi tertunduk di bahu Jimin, terus mengulang permintaan maaf sementara Jimin mengusap kepalanya.  
"Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku cuma bertanya."  
"Maaf," Pelukan itu kini saling berbalas, membuat Jimin menarik nafas—antara terkesiap dan sesak. "Jangan ragukan aku, rasanya sakit..."  
Sakit.  
Rasanya sakit.

Otaknya mulai aktif—catatan kondisi Yoongi saat ini, oleh Namjoon. Merupakan sebuah perkembangan karena empat hari yang lalu, tubuh lelap itu nampak kurang baik. Hari ini? Terlihat seolah beberapa jam lagi ia akan siuman. Keluarga Yoongi senang, bahkan Ibunya menangis. Baru saja kemarin mereka pulang ke Korea karena mendapat kabar bahwa Yoongi mengalami koma. Setiap pagi, Ibu Yoongi berbisik ditelinga puteranya, mengajaknya sarapan. Berharap dengan ajakan itu Yoongi akan terbangun. Dan ajaib, otak Yoongi merespon.  
Menginterupsi atmosfir, Hoseok mengintip dari pintu, memanggil Namjoon yang segera pamit undur diri. "Ini soal pasien kecilmu." Kata Hoseok, menyeret Namjoon menuju kamar lain.  
"Park Jimin?"  
"Kau harus melihatnya."

Tik... Tik... Tik...  
"Jimin," Seokjin berdiri dihadapan sebuah dinding kaca yang buram. Memanggil Jimin yang berdiam dibaliknya ditemani suara rintik air. Dinding kaca itu... Apakah sebuah kamar mandi? "Jimin, apa yang harus kulakukan?"  
Hening.  
"Jimin, airnya akan segera penuh."  
Masih hening.  
"Jimin, kau harus tetap hidup."  
"... Yoongi."  
Seokjin tertunduk. Rambut hitamnya melemas jatuh menghalau wajah. "Min Yoongi bahagia tanpamu."  
Tik... Tik...  
Tes—Rintik tadi berubah menjadi tetesan, makin lama tetesan itu makin deras. "Ia lebih mencintai kehidupannya." Lalu tetesan itu berubah menjadi aliran air, perlahan mengisi bak tempat Jimin meringkuk. Entah kenapa, sentuhan air itu terasa melukai; Jimin kesakitan.

"Ada apa dengannya, Dokter?" Ibu Jimin panik, wajahnya cemas bukan main karena kondisi Jimin yang membingungkan: keringat membasahi piyama dan rambutnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya menjadi ungu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok gelisah, melainkan karena harus melihat kenyataan bahwa nafas dan denyut jantung Jimin masih normal; tidak terburu-buru atau tertatih-tatih. "Pasienmu memang menarik." Hoseok mulai tegang.  
"Hoseok, kuharap, selain aku, tidak ada yang turun tangan pada anak ini."  
"Kalau kau fokus disini, bagaimana dengan seorang lagi?"  
"Kau temanku 'kan?" Namjoon mencengkeram mantel Hoseok erat, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu."  
"Semoga ini tidak memburuk, Pak." Hoseok langsung berbalik, segera kembali ke kamar Yoongi; mulai hari ini, Yoongi sukses dipindah-tangankan. Status: pasien dari Dokter Jung Hoseok. Persetan soal persetujuan RS, kasus ini lebih genting jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah kesepakatan diatas kertas fotokopi.

—Tiga puluh menit: airnya menenggelamkan telapak kaki Jimin.

Yoongi menyimak kuliah yang disampaikan dosennya dengan seksama. Pertama kali dalam sejarah kuliah ia berlaku seperti ini. Selama dosen mengoceh, Yoongi terlibat aksi saling pandang dan bergiliran melempar senyum dengan Seulgi. Wanita itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kasmaran, tidak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki kita satu ini; senyumnya terlalu manis untuk kadar basa-basi. Kadang, dengan isyarat, mereka seolah terlibat percakapan yang berujung pada kikik geli, nampak menikmati bermain kucing-kucingan dengan dosen. Mungkin iya, Yoongi luput dari pengawasan dosen tapi bagaimana dengan pengawasan dari mata yang lain?  
"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta."  
Tiba-tiba dari samping kiri Yoongi terdengar suara, bicara padanya. Ingatan yang sama sekali tidak memberi keterangan kalau disampingnya ada orang—seharusnya sisi itu kosong, membuat Yoongi segera menoleh. "Kau-"  
"Kuingatkan padamu," Seokjin—ya, itu Seokjin—menatap lurus kearah papan berisi materi kuliah. Yoongi menoleh kesana-kemari tapi semua orang terlihat mengabaikannya, seolah Seokjin adalah benda transparan. "Bagaimana-"  
"Dengar dan pilih: tenggelamkan dia dengan rasa kecewa, atau bakar dirimu dengan kemarahan."  
"Pergi kau, aku sudah kembali pada hidupku, jangan ganggu aku." Yoongi menggeram, menjaga agar suaranya tidak sampai terdengar.  
"Min Yoongi, kau masih tertidur." Seokjin memetik jari, dalam sekejap, tak ada lagi kampus dihadapan Yoongi, berganti menjadi Kamar Jimin. Lingkungan bersahabat yang membuat pusing, seolah ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin masuk kedalam kepalanya. Ya, ya, Yoongi ingat betul kalau ini adalah tempat ia terbangun tempo hari, ia ingat kalau tempat ini adalah sarang bermalas-malas dari sosok bocah yang memelihara hantu, tapi perasaan apa yang sejak tadi berusaha merasukinya? "Sialan," Sambil mengumpat, Yoongi menghempas jaketnya keatas kursi didepan cermin kemudian merebah. Mungkin ini mimpi, maka ia harus kembali tidur untuk terbangun dalam keadaan normal.  
 _Temukan Jimin._  
Tapi suara lain muncul, menggema dalam ruangan. Apa ini? Yoongi merasa kalau ia mungkin sudah gila. Untuk beberapa saat ia terus memaki Seokjin, menagih keheningan. Sayangnya, gema itu tetap terdengar, kelamaan seperti sebuah perintah. Rupanya itu suara yang berbeda; bukan milik Si Hantu. Cukup, ini benar-benar gila.  
"Hentikan!"  
 _Ikuti ucapanku dan temukan Jimin, sekarang!_

—Empat puluh lima menit: airnya mencapai betis Jimin.

 _Demi Tuhan, kalian akan mati._

—

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian III, selesai**

[ Mimpi 1 ]

 **Bersambung ke Bagian IV**


	4. Hantu Puteri

Kamar Jimin.  
Adalah cara Seokjin menyebut ruangan yang sebenarnya merupakan mimpi dari otak Jimin. Secara medis, tubuh Jimin bisa dinyatakan koma, namun yang terjadi adalah bahwa Jimin berada diantara 'tidur aktif' dan 'tidur pasif'; dimana tubuh Jimin masih menunjukan respon (tidur aktif), dapat bermimpi (tidur aktif), tapi tetap nyenyak tanpa bergerak (tidur pasif). Dan seperti namanya, Kamar Jimin berhubungan langsung dengan otak Jiminㅡsang inang, yang menyebabkan banyak hal bermunculan dalam mimpi, seperti: reaksi perasaan.

" **SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian IV**

Rasanya baru saja Namjoon memberi catatan pemeriksaan Yoongi pada Hoseok—dengan hasil baik—ketika kemudian Yoongi ditemukan dalam keadaan memburuk. Ibu Yoongi hampir menjerit ketakutan dan untungnya beberapa perawat berinisiatif membawa wanita itu keluar dari kamar. Belum sampai limabelas menit sejak pemeriksaan terakhir yang dilakukan Namjoon, saat ini Yoongi seolah menghadapi masa kritis: denyut jantungnya tidak memburu tapi frekuensi geraknya jelas meningkat, hal yang biasa terjadi ketika satu individu merasa gelisah atau tertekan. Hoseok menarik nafas tegang, "Bung, kau bermimpi buruk?"

[ Hantu Puteri ]

Sudah satu jam Jimin meringkuk dalam bak mandi dengan kran yang terus mengucurkan air. Sambil mengadu dahi pada dengkul, tubuhnya bergoyang pelan ke kanan dan kiriㅡmenangis. Cara Yoongi menatap sosok bernama Seulgi itu membuat Jimin kesakitan, bahkan sensasi dingin dari genangan air seolah bisa merobek kulitnya. Semakin hanyut ia dalam rasa sakit, semakin cepat pula air itu mengalir. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat Yoongi saat mereka tidak bersama? Untuk apa dipertanyakan jika jawabannya sangat jelas: semua terjadi didalam mimpi seorang Park Jimin, pikiran Jimin, Kamar Jimin.  
Jimin yang tertidur pasti merasakan kecewa luar biasa, yang memancing keadaan tak sadarnya untuk melayangkan keputusan 'lebih baik mati'. Benar, Jimin terlalu sedih hingga bisa berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya—ia akan menenggelamkan diriㅡsementara Yoongi yang marah masih meracau dalam Kamar Jimin, berkata ia memang sudah gila karena kehidupannya mendadak terasa sangat tidak masuk akal.  
Hari kelima ini pastilah akan menjadi rangkaian peristiwa bagi Namjoon dan Hoseok. Meski tidak berada dalam satu kamar, pasien mereka jelas banyak tingkah. Kekalutan serupa 'apa yang terjadi?' 'Apa yang harus kulakukan' adalah hal yang paling menghantui. Mungkin mereka dokter, tapi terkadang, menghadapi sesuatu yang belum pernah dialami membuat manusia bahkan hilang akal. Oh, tapi sepertinya, Dewi Keberuntungan sedang senang, ia membiarkan Bang Sihyuk berkeliling, keluar dari kantornya, meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk. Bang Sihyuk, Kepala Rumah Sakit.  
Dengan gaya santai ia menapaki koridor-koridor hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika menemukan dua dokter belia di RS-nya, sedang mondar-mandi dari kamar satu ke kamar lain, kalang-kabut. Itu lucu. Tuan Bang memanggil satu perawat yang juga ada di TKP, lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja perawat itu menjelaskan keadaan aneh dari Yoongi dan Jimin, tanpa satu hal pun terlupa dan Tuan Bang mengangguk paham.  
"Sibuk sekali ya?" Ia menyapa Hoseok yang kala itu tengah berdiri dengan punggung melekat pada dinding disisi pintu kamar. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah oleh perasaan kalut.  
"Oh, selamat siang, Tuan Bang," Ia segera membungkuk menyalami. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban jika melihat Bang Sihyuk beranjak dari kantornya. Mula-mula, Hoseok menyembunyikan kepanikan serta berusaha merahasiakan kondisi pasien komanya, tapi hanya dengan pertanyaan yang diiringi senyum lebar, Tuan Bang membuat Hoseok kalah; akhirnya ia memberi sederet kronologiㅡjujur saja, Hoseok termasuk tipe yang banyak bicaraㅡyang berujung pada kunjungan Sang Kepala RS ke kamar Yoongi. Pria itu segera melakukan pemeriksaan, hal yang segera menjawab rasa penasarannya adalah jenis tidur sang pasien. "Diagnosanya pasti koma. Benar?"  
Hoseok mengangguk segan, mulai psimis kalau ia pasti telah melakukan kesalahan. Ya ampun, siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kehebatan analisa seorang Bang Sihyuk? Bertepatan setelah Yoongi diperiksa, Namjoon merangsek masuk tanpa permisi, berakibat permintaan maaf karena siapa sangka Kepala RS akan mengunjungi pasien? "Kau kemari pasti ada perlunya. Silahkan bicara." Tuan Bang melirik Namjoon. Sama seperti Hoseok, ia mencoba merahasiakan keadaan pasiennya walau tahu akan mustahil jika berhadapan dengan Tuan Bang.  
"Maaf Pak, sebenarnya, ada satu pasien lagi yang mengalami hal ini." Hoseok menyela, adu pandang dengan kawannya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Tuan Bang mengangguk dengan alis dinaikkan. "Jadi, kali ini, dua orang?"  
Kali ini.  
Kali ini?

Yoongi masih belum bergeming, tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat tidur merah muda yang ia benci. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bergulung disana, mengabaikan suara gema yang tanpa disadari sudah menghilang. Dalam sunyi, kepalanya mulai berkenan untuk berpikir seputar keanehan yang terjadi. Semua keanehan disekitarnya. Apa benar ia sudah gila? Gila karena apa? Otaknya memberi isyarat kalau hanya ada satu hal yang mampu membuat seorang Min Yoongi menjadi gilaㅡbahkan ia sendiri menyetujui pikiran ituㅡtapi ia tidak tahu apa 'hal yang hanya satu-satunya' itu. Begitu penting, tapi begitu terlupa. "Sial, aku tidak mengerti..."  
"Soal apa?" Seokjin muncul, duduk diatas meja rias yang cerminnya berbetuk oval seperti milik seorang puteri. "Kepalamu tidak sakit ya, tidur sepanjang waktu?"  
"Berisik."  
Seolah mengenakan arloji, Seokjin menjenguk pergelangan tangan, mengedik bahu lalu menghela nafas. "Hampir setengah hari. Artinya, sudah hampir duabelas jam. Angkat bokongmu dari sana," ucapannya terhenti, membuat telinga Yoongi menanti-nanti sambungannya. Bukan kelanjutan dari kalimat, Yoongi malah mendengar senandung: Seokjin menyanyi. Meski tidak hafal, Yoongi tahu kalau hantu didekatnya sedang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur anak-anakㅡsemacam nina bobo ㅡdan Yoongi berpikir kalau usiran Seokjin tadi sebenarnya adalah versi basa-basi dari perintah untuk tetap tidur. "Aku tidak mengantuk." Yoongi mendengus.  
"Bagaimana kalau kutiduri dengan cara lain?"  
Sesaat, Yoongi nampak terkejut, apalagi dengan gaya Seokjin yang mengangkat sebelah alis. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, Seokjin lumayan juga. Tampan, tubuhnya bagus, apa salahnya mencicipi? "Coba saja."  
"Tenang, aku tidak menggigit."

Seorang pramubakti datang menyajikan teh dengan tiga cangkir: untuk Namjoon, Hoseok dan Tuan Bang. Di kamar rawat Yoongi, Tuan Bang meminta teh untuk tiga orang, bahkan menyuruh dua dokter didepannya agar memilih tempat duduk, 'sedikit ngobrol' kata Tuan Bang. Agak tidak logis bagi Namjoon untuk mengadakan _tea party_ didalam kamar pasien, terlebih lagi si pasien dalam keadaan yang membingungkan. Sebagai dokter, keselamatan pasien lebih utama daripada menyeruput teh oolong yang hanya memenuhi cangkir keramik seukuran dompet. Tapi ketika Namjoon hendak undur diri, Tuan Bang menegur dan menginginkannya untuk kembali duduk. Namjoon sempat berpikir 'persetan' tapi dalam pikiran itu juga terselip pertimbangan: seorang Kepala RS yang dibanggakan tidak mungkin mengajak bersantai saat keadaan tidak terkendali kecuali memang memiliki maksud dan tujuan. Artinya, acara minum teh ini bisa jadi sebuah permulaan dari sesuatu.  
Meminta seluruh perawat untuk pergi, kini tersisa tiga orang bergelar dokter yang duduk didekat si penenggak Restoril. Suasana agak canggung sebelum akhirnya Tuan Bang mendengung; memikirkan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan. "Pertama, harus kusampaikan bahwa dua pasien ini tidak dalam keadaan koma. Dokter Kim, apa ciri-ciri pasien koma?"  
"Indera yang kehilangan fungsi?"  
"Tapi indera mereka berfungsi dengan baik. Mereka mendengar, bola mata mereka bergerak, bibir mereka menghela nafas. Yang sebenarnya dialami pasien-pasien ini adalah tidur. Tidur aktif sebagaimana orang beristirahat pada umumnya."  
"Pak, keduanya belum bangun sejak lima hari yang lalu," Hoseok menimpali. Mulai dibuat penasaran karena baru kali ini menemukan orang yang mampu tidur sampai hampir seminggu penuh. Tuan Bang menjelaskan, Yoongi dan Jimin memang tidak bergerak sebagaimana wajarnya seorang individu tertidur, entah menggaruk, ganti posisi, atau lainnya. Ia juga menambahkan, mungkin kedua pasien benar dalam tidur (bukan koma) tapi tubuh mereka menunjukan ciri dari dua jenis tidur sekaligus: aktif dan pasif; tidur pasif adalah sama dengan koma. "Untuk mempermudah, sebut saja bahwa yang sebenarnya mereka alami adalah bermimpi."  
"Mimpi?" Namjoon dan Hoseok mengerjap, berseru hampir serentak. Infus untuk Yoongi dan Jimin rutin diberikan, tabung oksigen selalu disediakan dan semua itu hanya karena keduanya sedang tidur nyenyak?  
Sama halnya seperti buku dan internet, penjelasan Tuan Bang masih belum menuntaskan dahaga Namjoon; ia masih butuh yang lebih masuk akal, ia butuh yang meyakinkan dan jika ini tidak bisa dipaparkan secara medis, beritahu dia apa yang harus ia lakukan agar pertanyaannya terjawab.  
"Seorang puteri dengan kemauan hidup yang kuat, yang mati-matian melawan penyakitnya, pernah dirawat di kamar pasienmu," Bang memandang Namjoon. "Dan sebelum akhirnya wafat, ia dipindahkan ke kamar ini." Menyeruput isi cangkirnya dengan tetap menatap Namjoon lamat-lamat.  
"Lalu, apa hubungan antara pasien dengan kamar? Puteri meninggalkan kutukan?"  
"Energi sang puteri tersisa dikamar-kamar ini. Adalah sebuah pengetahuan umum dimana sebuah jasad mampu meninggalkan energi kehidupannya pada suatu wadah; benda atau kediaman. Agar masuk akal, beberapa orang menyebut ini sebagai 'gumpalan energi' atau 'plasma energi'. Tapi apa sebutan umunya?"  
Namjoon terdiam. Otaknya memproses ekstra cepat, mencerna ocehan Tuan Bang baik-baik sebelum Hoseok mendahului dengan kibaran bendera putih. Tuan Bang mengangguk, mengangkat alis. "Kalian mengenalnya dengan sebutan: hantu."

ㅡ

Hari keenam.

Seperti sudah lumrah, Yoongi membuka mata dan menemukan _pinky room_ milik Jimin. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah cara Seokjin membangunkannya; biasanya ia akan mengoceh dengan nada yang mengganggu, tapi kini Yoongi mendengar nyanyian. Kemarin Seokjin menyanyikan nina bobo, sekarang?  
" _Dunggeun haega tteosseumnida, jarieseo ireonaseo_ (:matahari yang bulat sudah muncul, bangunlah dari tempatmu),"  
Masih lagu anak-anakㅡlagu selamat pagi.  
"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu?" Cibir Yoongi dengan wajah terbenam di bantal.  
"Ingat, kau baru saja tidur dengan pengganggu ini." Seokjin menjawab dengan senyum sekenanya lalu melanjutkan nyanyian. Selama bersenandung, pandangan itu seolah terhempas ke masa lain, ke tempat yang tak ada dalam jangkauannya. Kemana pikirannya melayang?  
Sementara akibat rasa sakit teramat sangat dan waktu yang terus berjalan, Jimin menggigil karena tubuhnya terendam dalam bak mandi dan air yang tetap mengalir itu mulai mengisi ruang kaca; ruang yang tak berpintu, kaca yang tak rembesㅡJimin bagai ikan kecil dalam akuarium. Sangat disayangkan, Yoongi tidak pergi mencarinya.

"Tapi, sebelum Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi dirawat, tidak ada pasien yang begini." Pikiran Hoseok seakan berubah menjadi benang kusut, apapun yang ia dengar terasa membingungkan. Setelah kemarin, tiga dokter ini kembali mengadakan pertemuan di kamar Yoongi, dengan sepoci teh dan tiga buah cangkir. Tuan Bang, seperti kebiasaannya, memberi anggukan. Menyesap teh sebelum menjawab. "Energi milik puteri hanya bisa diterima oleh orang dengan gelombang energi yang sama. Jika berbeda, tentu tidak terjadi apa-apa."  
"Jadi, dua orang ini memiliki gelombang energi yang sama dengannya?" Aha, Namjoon berhasil menggapi garis pahamnya. Tuan Bang, mengangguk. Lagi.  
"Bisa jadi keduanya, atau juga hanya seorang. Kalau memang hanya seorang yang gelombangnya pas, berarti seorang lagi memiliki gelombang energi yang lebih kuat."  
"Energi itu beradu dan menyebabkan mereka tertidur?"  
Kali ini Tuan Bang menggeleng. "Puteri merasuki pikiran 'orang bergelombang pas', bermain disana dan menyebabkan jasad orang itu tertidur; tidak akan bangun sebelum puteri selesai bermain."  
Hoseok terkesiap, matanya membelalak. "Jadi-"  
"Dengan kata lain, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi sedang bermain dengan sang puteri."  
"Bagaimana Anda tahu kalau ini perbuatan puteri?" Namjoon menyahut.  
"Oh," Tuan Bang tertawa, menenggak habis isi cangkirnya lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan yang diistilahkan sebagai indigo?"  
Sekali lagi, Bang Sihyuk mengejutkan Hoseok. Namjoon sudah tidak asing dengan hal seperti ini, ia pernah mengenal seseorang yang juga berstatus 'indigo'. Tapi bagi Hoseok jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Dokter yang satu itu terlalu penakut.  
Tuan Bang melanjutkan, "Dan aku sudah biasa mengobrol dengan puteri."  
"Siapa namanya?"  
"Namanya?" Ini pertama kali Tuan Bang tidak memberi jawaban dan yang melayangkan pertanyaan adalah Namjoon; pria paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Oh, apakah sang puteri adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal?  
 _Selamat pagi, Pak. Gelombang kita sama, bisakah kita berteman?_

Mulai risih, Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidur. Awalnya ia hanya berjalan mengitari kamar berkali-kali dengan malas, entah untuk apa, sampai akhirnya Seokjin mengingatkan kalau ia bisa jalan-jalan keluar jika itu memang yang ia inginkan. Yoongi memang lupa kalau sewaktu Jimin datang, pintu kamar itu bisa dibuka tapi Yoongi menunda pelariannya karena terpeleset.  
Benar, seperti yang dibuktikan Jimin, pintu itu bisa dibuka dan Yoongi segera melangkah keluar.

Ruang pertama.  
Yoongi menutup pintu kamar lalu mengedarkan pandang ke ruangan didepannya: sebuah ruang tamu dengan nuansa antik. Kursi kayu, meja kayu, rak kayu, pajangan kepala rusa, elang yang diawetkan, bahkan sebuah kuda goyang dari kayu yang sudah usang. Dinding ruangan itu berwarna putih bersih. Diseberang, lurus dari tempat Yoongi berdiri, terpampang pintu lain. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di ruang antik, Yoongi memilih untuk maju ke pintu didepannya.

Ruang kedua.  
"Wow,"  
Lebih menarik, ruangan ini dipenuhi mainan. Tiap sudutnya sangat identik dengan suasana impian anak-anak. Dindingnya putih dengan polkadot warna-warni pastel, lantainya dialasi oleh pijakan lentur bergambar alfabet yang juga warna-warni. Ada kubus bayi mulai dari yang mungil hingga yang raksasa, begitu pula bonekanya. Meski takjub, Yoongi tetap merasa kalau tempat ini terlalu aneh. Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat pintu lain. Apa ini sudah saatnya kembali ke kamar? Tapi seakan tahu kalau Yoongi akan kembali ke kamar, satu boneka raksasa roboh, memperlihatkan pintu lain yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Yoongi sempat kaget, bagaimana bisa boneka sebesar itu jatuh sendiri? Atau, siapa yang kuat menjatuhkannya?

Ruang ketiga.  
Kosong. Tidak ada kepala rusa atau boneka. Hampa, dibiarkan begitu saja. Tanpa jendela, tanpa pintu, tapi lampunya berada pada dinding disisi kanan Yoongi.  
Tunggu. Jika lampunya ada disana...  
"Sudah kuduga." Pintunya ada di langit-langit. Nampaknya Yoongi sudah bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keanehan ditempat ini, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintu yang ada diatas kepalanya. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Yoongi harus masuk kesana karena pada pintu itu terpampang papan bertulis 'Min Yoongi'.

ㅡ

 **"SLEEP WELL"** **  
Bagian IV, selesai**

[ Hantu Puteri ]

 **Bersambung ke Bagian V**


	5. Mimpi 2

Pintunya di langit-langit. Tapi sesuatu membuat Yoongi tertawa. Selain karena papan bertulis nama, juga karena arah tergantungnya gantungan kunci yang tidak menuju tempat Yoongi berpijak. Ini aneh tapi Yoongi melihatnya: lampu yang seharusnya ada di langit-langit malah terpasang di dinding sebelah kanan, lalu gantungan kunci itu jatuh mengarah ke dinding sebelah kiri sementara pada dinding yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi terdapat meja yang menapak pada dinding sebelah kiri pula. Yang mana itu berarti, sebenarnya Yoongi tidak memijak lantai. "Mungkin aku Spiderman." Katanya.  
Yoongi benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan: mencoba memanjat dinding. Ia memilih untuk memanjat dinding kanan. Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja, ketika Yoongi sama sekali tidak merasa kalau tubuhnya miring, semua terasa normal seperti ia memang berdiri di lantai. "Ini gila. Aku bersumpah, aku pasti diculik alien." Dengan semua gumaman yang ia tutur, Yoongi memutar kenop pintu.  
Terbuka.

 **"SLEEP WELL"  
Bagian V**

Pip pip, pip pip...  
Namjoon duduk disisi tempat tidur Jimin, menyimak gerakan pasien itu. Tiap gerak, walau hanya satu senti, bisa memberitahu apa yang tengah terjadi dalam tidurnya karena Namjoon ingat betul ucapan Tuan Bang yang menyatakan bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin sedang bermain dengan hantu. Tidak logis, terlalu tidak meyakinkan, tapi Namjoon tidak tahu kemungkinan realistis apa lagi yang bisa ditemukan selain yang diucapkan si Kepala RS.  
Hingga tiba-tiba kepala Jimin terhentak kesamping.  
Di kamar lain, Hoseok baru saja menghampiri _vending machine_ dan membawa sekaleng soda ketika ia melihat Namjoon merangsek masuk dengan tergesa. "Wow, wow, bung. Pelan-pelan saja."  
"Park Jimin-" Namjoon berhenti bicara dan membelalak, matanya tertuju pada tubuh Yoongi. Penasaran, Hoseok juga menengok pasiennya, kemudian memberi reaksi tak kalah tegang dari Namjoon. Ya, ini soal Yoongi, yang koma selama hampir satu minggu tapi kini nampak membuka matanya. Yang jadi masalah adalah alat pendeteksi jantung; sama sekali tak bersuara padahal kabelnya tidak pernah tergerak.  
"Oh, Tuhan."  
Mungkin, hantu memang ada.

[ Mimpi 2 ]

Sebuah kamar. Itu yang dilihat Yoongi setelah pintunya terbuka. Sepertinya itu kamar laki-laki, atau asrama, entahlah tapi yang pasti gayanya seperti kamar hotel, dengan lampu utama yang dipadamkan dan hanya mengandalkan sedikit cahaya dari lampu meja. Kalau diperhatikan, kamar ini bernuansa cokelat, tenang dan nyaman. Ada pendingin ruangan di dinding tapi Yoongi tahu itu dalam keadaan mati.  
Masuk lebih dalam lagi, Yoongi mendapati tumpukan kardus dan barang-barang yang ia duga sudah tak terpakai. Atau mungkin sengaja disimpan karena keadaannya masih bagus. Beberapa kardus dibiarkan begitu saja sementara sisanya diberi tulisan yang mungkin adalah keterangan isinya. Macam-macam, ada 'Sekolah Dasar', 'Ayah', 'Rumah Nenek' dan lebih banyak lagi. Yang jelas, sepertinya kardus-kardus itu diisi dengan barang pemberian atau kenangan dari subjek yang tertulis. Lalu sebuah kardus besarㅡagak lebih besar dari kardus berjudul 'Ibu' dan lebih kecil dari kardus berjudul 'Adik'ㅡmembuat Yoongi terkesiap. Disana tertulis namanya. Min Yoongi.  
"Apa aku pernah meninggalkan barangku disini?"

Sementara di RS, Hoseok dibuat kalang-kabut ketika jasad Yoongi seolah melihat sesuatu, matanya melirik sesekali dan kelopak matanya gemetar; ia persis seperti apa yang orang sebut dengan kerasukan. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang, setidaknya jangan ketika Hoseok yang berjaga. Ia bisa dikira gila jika menjerit dalam kamar pasien. Dan lagi, kenyataan bahwa pendeteksi jantung itu masih dalam keadaan mati membuat Hoseok berpikir kalau ia tengah menghadapi orang sekarat. Ini terlalu menyeramkan.  
Keadaan menegangkan juga terjadi di kamar lainnya, Namjoon bingung karena Jimin yang kepalanya terhempas bergantian kanan-kiri dengan gerak asal, seolah sesuatu membuatnya menggelepar. Alat pendeteksi jantung disana juga sama seperti milik Yoongi: tak bekerja. "Perawat, tolong panggilkan Pak Bang!"  
Apa yang terjadi disini?

Yoongi melepas satu persatu perekat di kardus, agak menyesal karena itu membuatnya rusak tapi rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan apapun. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak penasaran jika namanya tertulis pada sebuah kardus dengan isi yang dipertanyakan? Tidak sampai lima menit saat Yoongi berhasil melepas semua perekat dan memeriksa isinya tanpa pikir panjang. Pandangannya langsung mengantarkan rasa bingung ketika mendapati bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas. Karena cahaya minim, ia menggapai lilin diatas meja yang ada didekatnya kemudian kembali melihat-lihat. Ternyata isi kardus itu bukan tumpukan kertas melainkan foto. Alis Yoongi dibuat makin bertekuk; bukankah itu foto dirinya? Foto-foto itu, disana adalah dia bersama... "Bocah itu?" Jimin. "Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan ini. Apa-apaan?" Semakin dibongkar, semakin banyak lagi foto yang lebih mengejutkan. Ia nampak sangat akrab dengan Jimin, bahkan ada satu lembar yang memamerkan keadaan dimana mereka berbaring disebuah ranjang, tersenyum konyol dengan lengan saling merangkul dan tanpa busanaㅡhanya balutan selimut.  
Pada saat Yoongi merasa semua terlalu membingungkan, ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selembar foto kearah lilin yang segera menelannya dalam api. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah yang paling aneh, Yoongi seakan masuk ke masa dimana foto yang terbakar itu diabadikan. Ia melihat dirinya, duduk riang disebuah sofaㅡYoongi ingat kalau sofa itu ada di apartemennyaㅡdengan tangan yang sibuk membuka sebuah kotak seukuran telapak tangan. Kotak ponsel yang baru ia beli. Tak lama berkutat dengan ponsel baru, seseorang datang, langsung masuk sambil melempar senyum. Orang itu adalah Jimin.  
"Aku benar-benar membelinya." Yoongi membalas senyum itu tanpa beranjak dari sofa. Jimin mendekat, lututnya mendarat keatas sofa sebelum kemudian memberi ciuman pada Yoongi. "Ayo uji kameranya."  
"Boleh. Kita harus bagaimana?" Jimin nampak semangat, lalu Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk pipi. Maka jadilah, mereka berfoto dengan pose Jimin yang mencium kekasihnya.  
PssshhㅡGambaran tadi menghilang dari hadapan Yoongi bersamaan dengan foto yang habis terbakar, sekarang ia kembali menatap lilin dan foto lain dalam kardus. Kepalanya mulai pening dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Apa yang barusan ia lihat? Skenario apa tadi? Kenapa dia melakukan itu dengan Jimin?

ㅡ Airnya terus mengalir.

Yoongi mengeluarkan lebih banyak foto, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan; ia butuh yakin kalau apa yang ia lihat bukan suatu rekayasa, apalagi ketika ia melihat kenangan yang sesaat lalu bermain dihadapan, rasanya itu tidak mungkin dikarang-karang.  
Kemudian tangannya mengait sebuah buku catatan kecil yang terselip diantara tumpukan foto. Buku itu masih bagus, tapi tulisannya seperti pudar karena luntur. Yang membuat Yoongi tertarik untuk membaca tulisan itu adalah ketika matanya lagi-lagi melihat nama, namanya, Min Yoongi, tercatat disana.

 _Terkadang aku menertawai diriku sendiri, bukan karena ada yang lucu tapi karena aku payah. Tidak ada apapun dalam diriku yang bisa kubanggakan, yang bisa membuatku merasa 'inilah aku'. Aku menyedihkan._

Lagi, alis Yoongi dibuat mengerut. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana tapi ia tahu bahwa tulisan ini adalah tulisan Jimin; ia tidak mengerti, ia hanya tahu. Lalu kenapa isi tulisannya semuram itu? "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanpa sadar, Yoongi menggumam.

 _Kemudian Min Yoongi datang, dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, dia mengagumiku, dia ingin bersamaku. Mungkin bagi orang lain akan sangat menyenangkan untuk mendengar hal semacam itu, tapi tidak bagiku._  
 _Saat Yoongi-hyung mengatakannya, aku merasa kalau aku tidak pantas. Ucapannya bukan untuk orang sepertiku. Bagaimana cara dia melihatku hingga aku begitu bagus? Mungkin karena aku selalu menjadi orang lain saat bersamanya? Bukankah itu berarti, dia menyukai karakter buatanku?_

Semakin dibaca, ingatan Yoongi semakin diseret menuju sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia sadari itu pasti telah dilupakan. Itu pasti terlewatkan. Setiap huruf yang ia eja, setiap kalimat yang ia baca, menuntunnya pada Jimin, mengajak benaknya untuk terus mengenang 'siapa Jimin?'.

 _Aku bukan orang baik. Min Yoongi, Jimin-mu tidaklah sebaik yang kau lihat. Aku sangat buruk, amat sangat buruk. Aku selalu ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa aku tidak payah, bahwa Park Jimin ada disini, karena itulah aku berkelahi, aku melibatkan diriku dengan hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan orang lain. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai bukti keberadaanku. Agar orang-orang melihatku._  
 _Lalu ketika kau datang, kau sembarangan melewati pintu rumahku, kau memasuki wilayahku dan aku bahkan tak kuasa mendorongmu keluar. Apa kau mengerti? Karenamu, sekali lagi, aku merasa sangat payah. Tapi karenamu, aku rela bersembunyi, menarik diri dari orang-orang sehingga aku tak perlu berjuang menunjukan keberadaanku. Aku tahu, bagimu, aku ada._  
 _Tapi hyung, aku tertekan._  
 _Aku kehilangan diriku dan aku lelah._  
 _Kau bilang aku manis, nyatanya, aku kasar._  
 _Kau bilang aku naif, nyatanya, aku tahu apapun._  
 _Kau bilang aku kekasih kecilmu, nyatanya, aku bahkan meniduri gadis tercantik di SMP-ku jauh sebelum kau melakukan seks pertamamu._

Yoongi gemetar, meski masih belum mendapat kepastian soal hubungannya dengan Jimin, tapi tulisan ini cukup membuatnya merasa nyeri. Sejenak ia terhenti karena mencapai baris dimana tulisannya luntur. Seperti bekas air menetes, kertasnya bahkan mengering berbentuk lingkaran kecil dan Yoongi segera tahu kalau Jimin menangis saat menuliskannya. Ia menarik lilin lebih dekat, ia mau membacanya, ia mau tahu semuanya. Pelan-pelan, tulisan luntur itu terbaca.

 _Tapi, Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu._

Sempat terasa sangat sesak dan lehernya tercekat, Yoongi seolah ditubruk oleh sesuatu sebesar kerbau yang tidak terlihat. Sesuatu itu menyerangnya, melewati tubuhnya seperti angin kencang hingga ingatan-ingatan yang ia cari mendadak berputar memenuhi kepala. "Jimin," Menyebut nama itu, kenangan lain bermain seolah ditayangkan dibalik matanya seperti kompilasi dari sekian banyak film. "Jimin-ah," Yoongi berbisik, serak, lalu air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak menampik, sambil menunduk, Yoongi menangis dalam sadar. Ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat siapa orang yang ia sebut Bocah Jimin. Ia ingat suara itu, sentuhan itu, wajah itu. Ia benar-benar ingat. "Park Jimin..."

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mau menjadi orang lain dan mengabaikan rasa lelahku._  
 _Aku mau menjadi anak manis.  
Aku mau menjadi orang naif.  
Aku mau menjadi kekasih kecilmu. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan, aku janji.  
Tapi, jangan tinggalkan orang payah ini. Demi apapun, aku lebih memilih tenggelam, ketakutan, lalu mati daripada harus melihatmu menyentuh orang lain. Kau tahu tentang itu 'kan?_

Tunggu.  
"Tenggelam?" Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi teringat pada ucapan Seokjin kemarin: tenggelamkan dia dengan rasa kecewa, atau bakar dirimu dengan kemarahan. Selain Seokjin, ia juga teringat pada suara-suara gema yang menyuruhnya untuk menemukan Jimin.  
Ini buruk.  
Ketika Jimin tidak berada dalam Kamar Jimin, ini bisa jadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Jimin-ah!" Yoongi langsung berlari.

 _...Tentang betapa aku menghindari genangan air karena takut tenggelam. Kau tahu 'kan? Dan aku lebih baik mati tenggelam daripada mati dengan menyimpan rasa kecewa saat melihat kepergianmu._

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak, kumohon..." Yoongi menemukan sebuah pintu. Sialnya, ia ingat kalau sedang berada didalam peristiwa aneh. Berapa banyak pintu yang harus ia lalui sampai bisa menemukan Jimin?

 _Hyung, jangan cintai orang selain aku, oke? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku._

"PARK JIMIN!"

ㅡ

 **"SLEEP WELL"** **  
Bagian V, selesai**

[ Mimpi 2 ]

 **Bersambung ke Bagian VI**


	6. Break

**DUA BAGIAN TERAKHIR "SLEEP WELL"**  
 **AKAN SEGERA TAYANG**  
 **(Pembaca diharap membaca bagian ini)**

Sebelum menutup perjalanan pasangan YoonMin, saya berpikir untuk membuat serialnya, bisa jadi prekuel atau sekuel atau cerita singkat atau apapun, tergantung keinginan pembaca. Karena itu saya menyerahkan 'masa depan' SLEEP WELL pada pembaca.

Pembaca pasti tahu siapa saja yang muncul dalam SLEEP WELL, serial yang saya sebut akan mengulas kisah mereka. Kira-kira, mana yang paling diinginkan pembaca?

• **NamJin**  
Bocoran: ini membeberkan masalalu Namjoon-Seokjin. Siapa Seokjin, hubungan mereka dan kebenaran dibalik cerita Jinny-Monny.  
• **VKook**  
Bocoran: walau hanya figuran, tapi ternyata dua orang ini punya pengaruh, terutama V. Siapa V sebenarnya?  
• **Tuan Bang**  
Bocoran: catatan komunikasi antara Bang Sihyuk dengan puteri. Disini menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan dan diceritakan puteri pada Tuan Bang selama YoonMin berjuang dalam mimpi mereka.

TIDAK SEMUA pilihan diatas akan saya tulis ceritanya. Saya hanya akan menulis salah satu yang memiliki suara terbanyak. Cerita yang terpilih akan saya tayangkan di FFN setelah 'TAX!' selesai.

Jadi, cerita manakah yang diinginkan pembaca untuk ditayangkan setelah SLEEP WELL?

 **SILAHKAN BERI SUARA MELALUI REVIEW**  
 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

Nantikan Bagian VI dan VII dengan antusias, ok?  
Salam hangat untuk pembaca

 _Wonderland, 3 Oktober_  
 _PreciousArmy_


	7. Mengigau

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"  
Namjoon kehabisan cara, bagaimanapun Jimin adalah pasien pertamanya yang mengidap koma-somnia sekaligus berperilaku seperti kesetanan. Tuan Bang sedang tidak ada ditempat tapi ia berjanji akan tiba di RS dalam waktu sekitar satu jam. Dan selama satu jam, Namjoon harus berusaha sendiri demi pasiennya. Sedangkan Hoseok, entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan mondar-mandir dari kamar Yoongi ke kamar Jimin, terus begitu seolah melakukan pengamatan. Tentu saja ia punya kewajiban untuk menemukan solusi dari pasien-pasien ini dan ia harap kenyataannya sesuai dengan apa yang sedang ia ekspektasikan. Semoga semuanya benar.  
"Namjoon,"  
"Ya, Hoseok, aku mendengarmu." Sahutnya sambil memeriksa mata Jimin. Hoseok memperhatikan sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir untuk menyatukan mereka dalam satu kamar."  
Namjoon sempat dibuat berpikir, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

 **"SLEEP WELL"  
Bagian VI**

"Kau benar."  
"Kita lihat apa yang terjadi." Dengan yakin, Hoseok memutuskan.

[ Mengigau ]

Yoongi terus berlari. Sejauh ini ia sudah melewati tujuh pintu yang semua ruangannya berbentuk kubus. Persetan dengan bagaimana keadaan ruang-ruang itu, Yoongi hanya akan menggunakan matanya untuk menemukan Jimin. Tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh bahkan kaus putih yang ia kenakan melekat pada kulit pucatnya.  
"Jimin," Suaranya terengah. "Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, Jimin," Terus saja mengucapkan nama itu selama kakinya mengayuh. Kadang ada ruangan yang lantainya menanjak, kadang ada yang pintunya tersembunyi dan selama Yoongi menghabiskan waktu untuk membuka banyak sekali pintu, bagaimana keadaan Jimin?  
Seokjin, dalam kamar merah muda, duduk menghadap jendela. Giginya menggigiti kuku dari tangan yang menopang dagu, merasa bosan. "Ternyata dia sudah ingat." Katanya, berdiri dan berjalan kedepan cermin, menyimak pantulan disana. "Hei, kalau aku membantu kalian, apa aku akan mendapat imbalan?"

ㅡ Yoongi terus berlari.

Seokjin tersenyum, memetik jari sambil berbisik "Ciluk-ba."

ㅡ Langkahnya terhenti. Sekarang Yoongi tengah berhadapan dengan dinding kaca yang buram, yang tidak berpintu. Baiklah, setidaknya tak ada lagi pintu-pintu sialan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya ketakutan, melainkan Jimin; yang menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat didalam airㅡdibalik dinding kaca itu tidak ada lagi ruang kosong, itu sudah digenangi air yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit dan Jimin ada didalamnya, mengapung tanpa gerak dengan pergelangan tangan dirantai pada bak mandi. Kemejanya mengembang dibelai tekanan air, nampak seperti puteri, tapi mengerikan. _Siapa yang merantainya?_

Untuk membuat Yoongi dan Jimin berada dalam satu kamar agak merepotkan, karena kamar keduanya berkapasitas satu orang dan para perawat perlu memindahkan mereka ke kamar yang lebih besar, kamar dengan kelas menengah dan telah disepakati oleh orang tua kedua pasien. Jika mempertemukan dua jasad ini bisa memberikan petunjuk, bagaimanapun caranya akan dilakukan.  
Namjoon dan Hoseok telah memilih satu kamar kelas dua di lantai tiga, mereka bahkan secara terorganisir melakukan pemindahan. Menghindari keramaian, Jimin dipindahkan lebih dulu oleh Hoseok sedangkan Yoongi akan menyusul bersama Namjoon setelah Tuan Bang datang. Hoseok bilang ia takut melihat Yoongi, itu sebabnya mereka bertukar pasienㅡia tidak tahu kalau Jimin bisa saja lebih horor.  
Menunggu kedatangan Kepala RS, Namjoon ditinggal seorang diri. Lain dengan kawannya, Namjoon malah tak lepas memandangi Yoongiㅡyang matanya kembali terpejamㅡberharap melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya percaya kalau ini benar ulah hantu. Sulit untuk mempercayainya dengan instan meski hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban atas semua keanehan ini. Sebenarnya jauh dalam benak Namjoon, ia mau melihat Tuan Bang berkomunikasi dengan puteri, menanyakan alasan kenapa ia merasuki mimpi orang-orang dan apa yang ia lakukan sampai reaksi tubuh si bersangkutan terwujud hingga ke alam sadar: memucat, kejang, berkeringat atau apapun.  
"Min Yoongi?" Namjoon hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya ketika lagi-lagi Yoongi membuka mata. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, bahwa Yoongi benar-benar nampak sadar.  
"Namjoon."  
"Ya, saya Kim Namjoon. Biar kuperiksa-" Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang dokter ketika ada pasien yang siuman, ia hanya berniat melakukan pengecekan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja, tapi ia berhenti melakukannya; lebih tepat, gerakan Namjoon terhenti karena Yoongi memeluknya. "Kim Namjoon."  
Namjoon kebingungan, ia mencoba meregangkan lengan Yoongi. "Maaf, biarkan saya memeriksa keadaanmu." Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Namjoon segera melihat wajah pucat didepannya menangis. Tanpa ekspresi, tapi airmata itu jelas mengaliri pipi. "Min Yoongi? Ada apa?"  
"Aku merindukanmu," Bibir itu bergerak pelan, berbisik tercekat. "Sudah lama sekali."  
Dari sini, Namjoon tahu. Orang yang bicara bukanlah pasiennya. Sesuatu mengambil alih tubuh Yoongi dan Namjoon tak bisa bersuara. Segala macam pikiran dan perasaan berkecamuk dalam batinnya, membuatnya bisu. Jika Yoongi dirasuki oleh puteri, apa itu artinya puteri mengenal Namjoon? Bukankah suara itu memanggil namanya?

"Sialan!"  
Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Yoongi mencoba memecahkan kaca didepannya tanpa memberi hasil, tangannya sudah mati rasa tapi dinding itu hanya memberi retakan sekecil benang, sepanjang lengan. Kepalanya tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih, ia dihantui perasaan takut dan ngeri melihat keadaan Jimin didepannya. Jimin tepat disana tapi Yoongi bahkan tak bisa meraihnya. "Sial... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia merintih, lalu memukul kaca itu lagi. Pukul. Dipukul kuat-kuat. Mungkin jari-jarinya patah tapi Yoongi tak merasakan apapun. Teriak. Ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa hingga kerongkongannya sakit. Akhirnya ia menangis.  
"Jimin-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Namjoon, peluk aku."  
Entah kenapa Namjoon tak bisa menolak. Dalam bingung ia tetap mengulurkan tangan dan membawa tubuh Yoongi kedalam dekapan. Sesaat semuanya hening, terasa kalau Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher sang dokter. "Ada banyak hal yang belum kusampaikan. Ada banyak hal yang membuatmu bingung. Aku minta maaf."  
"Ini soal apa?"  
Lalu tak ada lagi jawaban. Namjoon memanggil, tapi sama saja. Pada detik berikutnya barulah ia tahu kalau Yoongi telah kembali tidur. Pelan-pelan ia mengembalikan Yoongi pada pembaringan, menatapnya. Masih bingung, masih penuh tanda tanya tapi Namjoon memilih untuk diam. Ini sungguhan, puteri mengenal Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin menangis, menggulung tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur pastel yang dulu ditempati Yoongi. Ia menangis sampai tubuhnya gemetar, sampai bahunya tergerak naik-turun. "Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya?"  
 _Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, kau memang mencintaiku._  
"Joonie, maaf..."  
 _Katakan, kau mencintaiku 'kan?_  
"... Maaf."  
 _Hyung!_

 _._

Krekkk, krekkkㅡ"Permisi!"  
Buru-buru, Namjoon mendorong tempat tidur Yoongi ke lantai tiga. Tuan Bang sudah bersamanya dan ternyata menyetujui ide untuk menyatukan pasien mereka. Mungkin Namjoon kelewat tergesa, ia membuat tempat tidur Yoongi tersandung gulungan kabel, membuat tubuh yang dibawanya melompat dan terbentur cukup keras pada tiang infus. Tuan Bang sempat memarahinya karena kecerobohan itu, bisa-bisa Yoongi koma sungguhan hanya karena segulung kabel dan kasus koma-somnia ini akan terhenti begitu saja. Oh, itu buruk sekali.

Pik!  
Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia benturkan pada kaca, sejenak terdiam sebelum kemudian ia menyadari kalau retakan kecil tadi bergerak, membuat sebuah retakan besar. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memecahkan dinding. Dan siapa sangka kalau sebuah tendangan mampu membuat lubang besar pada dinding kaca itu?  
Yang aneh, airnya tidak menghambur keluar; tetap pada bentuknya meskipun sudah ada sebuah lubang besar yang bisa menjadi jalan keluar. Ah, siapa perduli, Yoongi bahkan tidak menyadari keadaan itu, ia segera melangkah masuk, air itu seolah menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya kedalam. Biru, gelap, tapi Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan jelas. Hatinya terus memanggil 'Jimin-ah! Jimin-ah!' sementara kaki-tangannya bergerak menyapu air, berenang mendekati Jimin.

Namjoon memasuki kamar. Hoseok yang tadi masih duduk langsung bereaksi, ia menggeser tempat tidur Jimin agar Namjoon memiliki cukup ruang untuk memarkirkan Yoongi. Tapi masalah lain timbul: roda tempat tidur Yoongi macet. Saat Namjoon mendorong paksa, rodanya malah lepas dari sana, membuat tempat tidur itu oleng menabrak dinding. Karena memperbaiki roda hanya akan membuang waktu, Tuan Bang meminta perawat untuk membawa tempat tidur lain sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok kerepotan menjadi penahan.

Yoongi berenang menuju bak mandi, ia harus melepas rantai untuk membawa Jimin keluar. Tapi air membuat semuanya sulit, selain karena gerakan yang terbatas juga karena Yoongi tak dapat menggunakan tenaganya. Bahkan ia menyadari kalau udara dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Lagi-lagi, padahal Jimin sangat jelas ada didepan matanya, padahal ia bisa menyelamatkan Jimin, kenapa selalu ada penghambat? Menangis pun percuma. Airmata takkan nampak, Jimin takkan terlepas dari rantai. Berusaha menggapai Jimin, Yoongi mengerahkan seluruh sisa nafasnya, mengayuh naik perlahan hingga kepalanya terasa begitu berat, dadanya mulai sakit, lehernya tercekik. Ia butuh udara.

Betapa beruntungnya tiga dokter ini karena perawat dari kamar sebelah mendengar keributan mereka dan memberikan satu kasur dari kamar tempatnya berjaga yang tidak digunakan. Cepat-cepat Namjoon mengangkat Yoongi dibantu Hoseok, membenahi jarum infus yang miring menembus keluar karena tergerak ketika jatuh. Bagian itu berdarah sehingga Hoseok harus memindahkan jarumnya ke sisi lain sembari Namjoon mendorong tempat tidurnya masuk. Ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi, kali ini kakinya yang tersandung, membuat tempat tidur Yoongi terdorong dan melesat kedepan. Gawat, itu akan bertubrukan dengan tempat tidur Jimin.  
"Hentikan kasurnya, Hoseok!"  
Sebenarnya sebelum Namjoon berteriak, Hoseok memang sedang mengejar benda itu. Hal yang lebih bodoh lagi terjadi, Hoseok meraih satu sisi gagang, membuat kasurnya berbelok lalu untuk kedua kalinya beradu dengan dinding didekat Jimin. Yoongi terguling dan tanpa sengaja tangannya mengait tangan Jimin.

Yoongi mendapatkannya, ia meraih tangan Jimin sebelum kemudian dadanya sesak tak menentu. Rasanya seisi kepala dirasuki air, perlahan merenggut kesadaran Yoongi. _Jimin..._  
Gelap.  
Semua gelap.  
Tapi, saat Yoongi bisa merasakan nafasnya menjadi ringan, kegelapan yang ia lihat berganti menjadi sebuah cahaya. Putih, terang. Hidungnya mencium aroma obat-obatan, atau kamar, atau entahlah. Kemana genangan air tadi? Kemana Jimin? Jimin? "Jimin!"  
"Astaga!" Hoseok menjerit sejadi-jadinya, ia bahkan melompat kebelakang seperti udang. Begitu pula Namjoon dan Tuan Bang, mereka kaget tapi tidak seheboh Hoseok. "Min Yoongi?" Namjoon memanggil, memastikan. Si terpanggil yang sudah berada diatas kasurㅡposisinya sudah benarㅡnampak begitu kelelahan, ia juga seperti orang linglung; menoleh kesana kemari, ia mencari Jimin yang ternyata berbaring tepat disamping, hidungnya dipasangi selang oksigen. Melihat itu membuat Yoongi sedikit tenang, tapi masih kebingungan.  
"Dokter Namjoon?"  
"Iya, Kim Namjoon. Min Yoongi, ini kau?"  
"Tunggu, jawab aku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menemukanku bersama Jimin didalam air?" Ia sendiri merasa seperti orang gila ketika bertanya seperti ini, karena ia ingat dengan baik ketika menemani Jimin yang kecelakaan di RS, ia ingat kalau seharusnya ia tertidur tapi kemudian semua terjadi. Semua. Kamar Jimin, pintu-pintu, dinding kaca, semuanya. "Atau, aku hanya tertidur?"  
"Tertidur." Namjoon menjawab bimbang. Haruskan ia bilang koma? Atau sesuatu seperti kerasukan saat tidur? Atau apa?  
"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tak perlu khawatir, itu hanya mimpi." Tuan Bang menyela, menyungging senyum agar suasana menjadi tenang. "Saat ini kau sudah bangun, mimpi itu sudah berakhir."  
"Tapi, aku tidur dan bangun berkali-kali. Itu juga mimpi?"  
"Semuanya kecuali rumah sakit."  
"Ah, hei," Hoseok mencolek lengan Namjoon, menunjuk Jimin. Semua orang termasuk Yoongi menjenguk kearah anak itu: terbaring, tapi ia membuka mata dan lengan kirinya menjulur dengan payah, mencoba menggapai Yoongi.  
"... Hyung," Suaranya pelan, lemah. "Yoongi-hyung..."  
Dahi Yoongi berkerut, bibirnya menekuk dan nafasnya putus-putus. Oh, dia menahan tangis. Pelan, kakinya beranjak dari tempat tidur ke lantai, berdiri dengan sedikit sulit tapi tak ada satupun dokter yang mencegahnya. Hanya perlu tiga langkah kecil untuk sampai tepat disebelah Jimin, Yoongi menggerakan tangan dengan gemetar, menyentuh pipi kekasihnya hati-hati. Itu Jimin. Ya Tuhan, itu benar-benar Jimin. Lalu ketika Jimin menangkup tangan Yoongi yang berdiam diwajahnya, "Jimin-ah."ㅡYoongi benar-benar menangis.

ㅡ

 **"SLEEP WELL"** **  
** **Bagian VI, selesai**

[ Mengigau ]

 **Bersambung ke Bagian VII**


	8. Terbangun

**TERIMA KASIH KEPADA**  
SSI (adik)  
MV I Need U (inspirasi)  
ChimSza95  
kumiko Ve  
jchimchimo  
KhoerunNisa259  
nuruladi07  
Dan pembaca lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu, atas apresiasi aktif dan dukungannya via _review_ pada setiap bagian dalam fiksi ini.

 **SPECIAL THANKS**  
gummysmiled  
1839  
dhiva **  
**PikaaChuu

Ucapan terima kasih juga kepada nama-nama lain yang memberi kritik-saran, berkat pembaca sekalian, SLEEP WELL mencapai masa penutupan.

Saya juga membuat bagian 'Afterwards' yang berisi tanggapan _review_ dari pembaca, ulasan tokoh, dan sedikit penjelasan cerita.

…

 **"SLEEP WELL"**  
 **Bagian VII, akhir**

[ Terbangun ]

Hari keenam.

Atas izin Tuan Bang, kini Yoongi dan Jimin ditempatkan dalam satu kamar. Beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia meminta Namjoon untuk pergi, dua pasien itu nampak sangat sehat, bahkan Yoongi diizinkan untuk rawat jalan mulai besok.  
Sebelum pergi, Tuan Bang telah menceritakan kronologi yang terjadi pada jasad pasiennya, Yoongi dan Jimin langsung memahami penjelasan Tuan Bang yang membahas soal hantu puteri; karena mereka memang berhadapan dengan hantu itu walau mulanya Jimin kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ada hantu yang masuk kedalam mimpinya.  
"Gelombang energi Park Jimin dengan puteri itu sama. Keduanya dibayang-bayangi oleh perasaan khawatir dan pikiran negatif soal masa depan, kalian juga menganggap bahwa kalian gagal dalam hidup.  
Ketika Jimin bertemu puteri didalam mimpi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu kalau Yoongi akan hadir. Alasannya karena energi Yoongi itu kuat hingga bergesekan dengan milik Jimin, membuatnya terseret masuk. Dan karena energi Yoongi terlalu kuat, puteri tidak mampu mengusir kehadirannya sehingga yang terjadi adalah Yoongi ikut tertidur." Kira-kira itu yang bisa diingat Yoongi perihal kenapa bisa dua orang memimpikan hal yang sama, bahkan berkaitan. Ketika Tuan Bang menambahkan tentang puteri yang mengajak bermain, Jimin agak merinding.

ㅡ

"Kamar ini?" Namjoon buka suara segera setelah Tuan Bang menyeretnya ke kamar yang sampai kemarin menjadi tempat Yoongi dirawat; kamar puteri. Belum memberi jawaban, Bang meminta Namjoon untuk duduk dan mendengarkan semua yang akan ia bicarakan. Mulanya, ia memastikan apakah Namjoon cukup penasaran pada kasus yang baru ia hadapiㅡapa yang ia sebut sebagai koma-somnia dan juga penyebabnya, yang memberinya sebuah anggukan mantap.  
"Boleh aku bertanya?"  
"Tentu." Namjoon menatap pria dihadapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tuan Bang mendengung, menghela nafas.  
"Kau harus percaya bahwa semua ini memang diluar urusan medis. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, aku sudah memberitahu sebelumnya 'kan?"  
Entah kenapa Namjoon mulai tegang. Mungkin karena ia teringat bahwa sang puteri mengenalnya, bahkan nama lengkapnya. Namun ia tetap mengangguk, rasa penasaran lebih dominan daripada ketegangan ini.  
"Dokter Namjoon," Tuan Bang membalas tatapannya. "Kau mengenal puteri."  
"Aku mengenalnya?"  
"Aku hanya mengatakan hal ini padamu: puteri mulai merasuki mimpi-mimpi pasien setelah kau datang dan bekerja di rumah sakit ini."  
Sungguh, itu membuat Namjoon kehilangan kata. Semua yang seharusnya terucap seakan melekat diujung lidah, tertahan begitu saja.  
"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi dari sekian kali ia mencoba, orang yang cukup kuat untuk ia rasuki hanya Yoongi. Itu penyebab kenapa kali ini kasusnya agak rumit."  
Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Namjoon mampu menggerakkan bibir. "Bertemu denganku?"

"Hyung,"  
"Hadir."  
"Hahaha."  
"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Yoongi tersenyum geli, mengacak rambut hitam Jimin pelan. Oh, begitulah ia mengagumi sosok disampingnya. Jimin mendengung, karena ranjang mereka berdempetan, jarinya bisa memintal piyama Yoongi dan memang itu yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. "Kamu melihat semuanya," Jimin menjauhkan lirikan dari mata Yoongi. "Pikiranku."  
"Itu mimpi, Jim."  
"Tapi, kamar itu benar-benar pikiranku dan kau membuka bukunya, hyung."  
Sekarang Yoongi tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Jimin. Soal itu, sifat asli yang disembunyikan dari Yoongi. "Lalu?"  
Jimin mendengung lagi, menarik nafas dengan gagap. "... Aku seperti itu."  
"Yeah, lalu?"  
"Mmm..."  
"Hmm." Yoongi masih bermain dengan poni ditangannya.  
"Apa sekarang kau membenciku? Kau sudah tahu semuanya."  
Yoongi diam, matanya lurus menatap rambut Jimin tapi pikirannya seolah terpental jauh. Apa yang ada dalam kepalanya mungkin sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia katakan tapi harus disampaikan. Tidak, tidak sekarang. Tidak pada saat Jimin masih terbaring dengan rusuk yang menggeser dari tempatnya.

Namjoon menarik nafas cepat-cepat ketika Tuan Bang, barusan, menyampaikan bahwa sang puteri ada didalam kamar, menyertai percakapan mereka, menjadi pendengar. Bagaimana puteri bisa mengenalnya?  
"Perlu kusebutkan ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Bang.  
"... Silahkan."  
"Usianya sekitar delapanbelas,"  
Namjoon diam, menerka-nerka. Siapa itu?  
"Bahu yang lebar,"  
Alisnya bertaut sedikit.  
"Oh, biar kuberitahu, puteri hanya caraku menyebutnya tapi dia adalah laki-laki."  
Laki-laki dengan bahu lebar berusia delapanbelas tahun. Namjoon mematung, matanya melebar dan sesaat ia tak bisa merasakan udara sekitar. "... Itu-" Ia tahu sekarang. Ia tahu siapa puterinya. Puteri yang harusnya sudah berusia dua puluh lima jika saja sekarang ia masih bernafas.  
"Bibir yang tebal,"  
"Aku tahu dia..."  
"Hari ini ia mengenakan topi merah muda. Kau tahu topi itu?"  
Namjoon membungkuk, menghalau wajah dengan dua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin dan kebas. "Ya, aku tahu." Suaranya gemetar.  
"Apa kau menangis?"  
Namjoon tak menjawab. Yang nampak hanya jemarinya sedang memijat dahi. Tuan Bang ikut merasa sedih, bukan karena reaksi terkejut dari dokter muda dihadapan, melainkan karena sosok puteri yang ia lihat. "Namjoon, ia ada dibelakangmu."  
"... Uh..."  
"Dokter Namjoon," Bang membatalkan niat untuk bicara, ia memilih diam, menghayati apa yang terlihat: sang puteri, Seokjin, memeluk Namjoon dengan lengannya yang hampa, kedalam dekapannya yang tak tersentuh.  
 _Jangan menangis, Joonie. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, jangan menangis..._

Taehyung dan Jungkook datang menjenguk, membawa bunga lilac baru untuk dipajang dalam kamar kawannya yang kini ditemani pasien lainㅡYoongi. Jimin nampak senang saat bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya itu, lihat saja bagaimana cara ia tersenyum, begitu semangat. Situasi menjadi hangat dan akrab, hingga kemudian Taehyung pamit ke toilet, meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Jimin.  
"Jiminnie, kau beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Yoongi-hyung," Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

ㅡ Papan penunjuk arah toilet sudah lewat sejak tadi, tapi Taehyung tak menghentikan langkah atau berbelok.

Jimin membalas senyuman Jungkook seolah bertanya 'bagaimana kau tahu kalau namanya Yoongi? Bagaimana kau tahu dia kekasihku?'

ㅡ Taehyung berhenti didepan pintu sebuah kamar. Rupanya sejak awal, ia memang tidak berniat ke toilet.

"Yoongi-hyung, biar kujelaskan. Sosok Jimin dalam mimpimu adalah sifat yang ia pendam, itu jawaban jika kau masih memusingkan soal BDSM." Jungkook terus bicara, membuat Yoongi ngeri.  
Yoongi mengenal suaranya; suara Jungkook.  
"Kau-"  
"Untung saja aku menyalakan lilin dalam kamar itu."  
Bahkan Jimin dibuat kaget. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

Jglekㅡ"Selamat siang!"  
Tuan Bang dan Namjoon serentak melihat kearah pintu: Taehyung berdiri disana, tersenyum lebar. Kehadiran anak itu membuat Tuan Bang kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Telinganya segera mendengar Seokjin mengoceh, banyak hal yang ia ucapkan kala itu mengenai Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.  
"Maaf, ada perlu apa?" Namjoon menyeka pipinya yang basah, menatap Taehyung.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berkunjung."  
"Mengunjungi siapa?"  
Taehyung tertawa polos. "Kookie bilang, aku bisa menemui pamanku disini."  
Tuan Bang bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketika Seokjin menjerit, mengusir Taehyung, memintanya berhenti bicara. "Pamanmu?"

Yoongi yakin, lebih dari seratus persen yakin kalau Jungkook memiliki suara yang sama dengan gema itu; gema yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Jimin, gema dalam mimpi. "Apa-apaan ini?"  
"Maaf, aku hanya mencoba membantu karena aku tidak mau Jiminnie mati."  
"Kookie, kau melihat mimpiku?" Jimin kebingungan. "Bagaimana caranya?"  
Jungkook, lagi-lagi, tersenyum. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan yang diistilahkan sebagai indigo?"

 _Pak, kumohon bawa dia pergi. Aku tak mau Namjoon mengenalnya!_  
"Kita bicarakan soal pamanmu diluar, ok?" Tuan Bang berusaha tersenyum, beranjak dari tempat duduk tapi Namjoon yang terlanjur penasaran terus bertanya. "Siapa pamanmu?"  
"Kim-"  
Tuan Bang bisa mendengar suara Seokjin seolah sosok itu bukan lagi hantu ketika Taehyung kembali bicara. _Buat dia berhenti!  
_ "Seok-"  
Namjoon merasa kalau ini tidak baik. Firasatnya berkata kalau ini benar-benar buruk.  
"Jin."  
Kim Seokjin.

 _... Cukup!_

Ada banyak hal yang belum terjamah. Ada banyak harta yang belum ditemukan. Kim Taehyung bisa memberi petunjuk jika diminta, tapi ia akan diam sebelum ada yang bertanya.

"Yoongi-hyung, seseorang bercerita tentang Jinny-Monny padamu?" Jungkook membenahi satu tangkai lilac yang hampir jatuh dari vas. Setelah mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. "Menurutmu kenapa Jinny tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Monny?"  
"Hantu itu bilang, Jinny takut Monny tertular."  
"Apa hubungan antara perasaan dengan penyakit?"  
"Oh, benar juga." Yoongi mengulang ingatannya mengenai Jinny-Monny, tapi astaga, ia lupa. Jungkook tertawa, ia tahu hal itu pasti takkan diingat karena pikiran Yoongi sepenuhnya tersita oleh Jimin.  
"Memangnya kenapa Jinny tidak bilang pada Monny?" Kali ini Jimin yang bertanya. Ikut penasaran pada topik dua orang didekatnya.

"Aku putera dari kakaknya Kim Seokjin." Taehyung, masih dengan naif, menjelaskan. Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi Namjoon bereaksi lebih dari yang bisa diterka. Ekspresinya seperti...

Jungkook melirik bergantian pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Oh, ia merasa berlebihan karena membuat dua orang itu penasaran. "Itu karena Jinny memang tidak mencintai Monny."

ㅡ

 **"SLEEP WELL"** **  
** **Bagian VII, selesai**

[ Terbangun ]

ㅡ

Presented by PreciousArmy  
A YoonMin fanfiction

 **"SLEEP WELL"  
** **ㅡ** **SELESAI** **ㅡ**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ps.  
Jawaban mengenai bagian ini akan ditayangkan pada seri berikutnya. Himbauan: bukan sebuah kelanjutan, tapi semoga seri yang akan datang mampu menjadi penuntas rasa penasaran pembaca.


	9. Afterwards

**AFTERWARDS**

(Tiarap diatas kasur, _charging cellphone_ , minum soda) itu yang saya lakukan tiap menulis bagian-bagian SLEEP WELL.  
(Berguling, menggila diatas kasur, 'ehehehehehehehehe') itu yang saya lakukan tiap membaca _review_.  
Intinya, semua saya lakukan diatas kasur. Mungkin ini ciri-ciri _imaginer_? Oh, lupakan saja.

Saya tidak mengira kalau SLEEP WELL akan mendapat respon dan dukungan sebaik ini, padahal:  
• Ini karya pertama saya,  
• Saya tidak pandai menulis,  
• Saya hanya pemula,  
• Imajinasi saya selalu berlari kesana-kemari tiap menulis dan membuat saya hilang fokus. _  
_Oleh karena itu saya amat-sangat menghargai tiap penilaian pembaca. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Saya rasa, ucapan terimakasih pada 'Bagian VII' masih belum cukup (tertawa).

→INSPIRASI  
Ketika saya terlalu menghayati MV I Need U, ada banyak klip yang membuat saya berpikir 'kenapa dia disana?' atau 'kalau ini nyata, mungkin saya akan blablabla' atau 'harusnya dia begini-begitu'. Klip yang menampilkan Jimin dalam bak mandi dan Suga membakar kamarnya adalah yang paling memberi inspirasi. Imajinasi saya meliar seketika.

→JIMIN  
Saat melihat dia menenggelamkan diri, saya memikirkan 'apa alasannya?' yang kemudian membuahkan khayal seperti ini:  
• seseorang membuatnya terlalu kecewa, ia terlalu putus asa sampai berniat menenggelamkan diri  
• untuk kesan kuat, ia harus punya alasan kenapa memilih air sebagai media bunuh diri (saya harap kesan itu tersampaikan dengan baik dalam SLEEP WELL)  
• Suga-lah yang harus menyelamatkan Jimin. Ia tahu Jimin tenggelam karena seseorang memberi petunjuk (ini ucapan Seokjin dan suara yang menggema itu)  
Saya ingin mendeskripsikan Jimin sebagai remaja sederhana tapi mengesankan. Saya berjuang sebisa mungkin agar sosok 'Yoongi' bisa mewakili saya dalam deskripsi itu. Apa saya melakukannya dengan baik?

→SUGA  
Sebenarnya saya bingung mengenai _role_ orang ini dalam _cast_ beraliran Yaoi. Dia _bottom_? Tapi dari setiap _variety show_ atau acara apapun yang saya tonton, Suga itu sangat laki-laki sementara Jimin terlalu kekanakan untuk diposisikan sebagai _top_. Sulit menempatkan Suga pada karakter _bottom_. Dia _top_? Tapi hampir setiap fiksi penggemar yang saya baca, Suga memiliki _role bottom_. Saya pikir, karena lawan mainnya adalah Jimin, maka Suga adalah _top_ -nya.

→V & JUNGKOOK  
Awalnya dua orang ini memang hanya sebatas figuran sampai kemudian saya pikir keterlibatan banyak pihak akan membuat jalan cerita menjadi _unpredictable_. Oleh karena itu, saya mengumumkan pada bagian 'Break' bahwa sebenarnya mereka punya peran, bahkan ada beberapa bagian SLEEP WELL yang saya ubah dari ide awal karena kemunculan VKook. Yah, tapi sepertinya pasangan ini kurang diperhatikan (tertawa lagi).

→RAPMON, JIN, J-HOPE  
Ah, kalau Jin memang saya tempatkan untuk menjadi salah satu peran yang menonjol. Kenampakannya dalam I Need U (mengenakan baju putih dan berdiam dalam kamar) adalah yang memunculkan ide 'mimpi' dalam cerita ini. Sementara RapMon, tentu dia terlibat karena ada Jin disini. J-Hope? Saya merasa agak tidak adil jika hanya dia yang tidak muncul, jadi saya coba untuk menyeretnya masuk dengan memberi peran sebagai sahabat RapMon.

→SEULGI  
Saya memang menghadirkan kemunculan seorang wanita, dan saat menulis, nama inilah yang terpilih. Tidak ada alasan khusus, dia _nongol_ begitu saja.

→Mengenai _Review_  
Maunya, _sih_ , membalas satu-satu tapi saya psimis kalau bagian tidak penting seperti ini pasti hanya akan diabaikan (murung, duduk dibelakang pintu kamar), makanya saya hanya akan memberi tanggapan.

Ada pembaca yang _ngeh_ bahwa ini seperti yang ada dalam MV I Need U. Tepat sekali dan saya senang karena merasa bisa menyampaikan ide cerita pada pembaca.

Kemudian saya menerima banyak kritik dan saran mengenai cara saya menulis. Saya sangat minta maaf jika cerita ini jauh dari kata 'baik', saya suka belajar dan saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar penulisan saya bisa berkembang. Saya harap pembaca sekalian tidak bosan untuk menilai dan mengikuti perkembangan saya (membungkuk).

Yang paling dan selalu berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ saya adalah _review_ yang berisi dukungan seperti 'semangat!' atau 'fighting!' atau 'next, aku penasaran', wah benar-benar menyenangkan! Karena respon seperti itulah akhirnya saya mampu merampungkan SLEEP WELL.

Terakhir, untuk pembaca istimewa: yang tidak memiliki akun FFN tapi bersedia meninggalkan _review_ , yang hampir tidak pernah memberi _review_ tapi menjadikan saya satu dari sekian banyak cerita yang ia sukai, yang memasukkan SLEEP WELL dalam daftar _fav_ atau _follow_ , yang memasukkan PreciousArmy dalam daftar _fav author_ atau _author alert_ , yang merelakan waktu untuk membaca karya saya dan yang lain sebagainya. Oh, astaga, kalian benar-benar membuat saya terharu (beri sebuah pelukan besar).

Saya kira saya cukup bawel kali ini dan sudah saatnya undur diri. Saya harap karya saya yang lain mampu menarik perhatian pembaca sebagaimana yang dilakukan SLEEP WELL. Terimakasih banyak.

 _PreciousArmy_


End file.
